


To Be with the One he Loves

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, One instance of animal cruelty., Time Travel, slight kidnap...with love lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses the love of his life during the battle of Hogwarts. Seeing their bff on the brink of self destruction, Ron and Hermione do something drastic. They kidnap Harry and take him to the Maurader Days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared down at his lovers body, lain out grandly in the Great Hall with so many others who died during the battle of Hogwarts. He'd seen and mourned all those who'd died fighting against Voldemort, and for him, but seeing Severus Snape lain out with no other mourners besides him made Harry want to curl up and die.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed a handful of Severus's bloodied robes, "You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Damn you! Damn you for leaving me…" Harry knew he was yelling. He knew he was drawing attention to himself but he couldn't care. He could only care that the only person who'd ever loved him for who he really was, was gone.

"Sevvy…You promised me you would always be here with me." He sobbed quietly, his head falling to lie on Severus's still body. He wanted to clutch at it, and to beat at it at the same time, to force some reaction out of Severus. It was usually so easy, to get Severus's black eyes focused on him in either impatience or amusement and in his favorite, when lust filled the deep black eyes.

He lifted his head and stared at those dark eyes, still open but glazed over in death. "Please, I love you…" another sob ripped out of Harry and he felt an intense pain, worse than when Sirius died, worse than Dumbledore's death and somehow worse than when most of the Weasleys had died.

A hand lightly landing on his back made Harry jump and stare around wildly, his eyes blurry with the tears that had yet to fall. Hermione stared down at him, her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembling. "Harry…I'm so sorry." Her eyes flicked to her former potions professor and as of late her newer friend, her favorite debate partner.

"He promised Hermione…He never breaks promises." Harry stuttered still clutching at Sev's robes.

"He loved you Harry, he wanted to stay with you…But Voldemort was gonna kill you, he wanted to save you." Ron's said from behind them. Harry swiveled his head and stared desperately at Ron who went to stand next to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice thick with wetness.

"I was with him…He performed occulemency on a death eater and saw that Voldemort was planning on tricking you and uh he was going to kill you. Severus decided to confront him and destroy him, so he couldn't hurt you. I couldn't stop him…I'm so sorry mate." Ron choked out and stared sadly down at Severus.

Harry felt a deep sadness fill him and his eyes flickered back to Severus's face, "Prat…You would go and try to save me wouldn't you? Look what you did, got yourself killed…" he sobbed and dropped his head back down on Sev's chest, feeling the cold wet blood on his face.

He heard a sob and turned his head to look back up at his best friends. Hermione was buried deep inside Ron's shoulder. He felt a deep spike of anger and jealousy at the fact that they could comfort each other, that they could hold each other in such a loving way. Because he couldn't, he couldn't reach for Severus, bury his face in his wide chest and sob at the loss of all their friends and supporters.

Sev would have rubbed his hair; whispered soft, supportive words into his ear, and shielded him from anyone who would be eagerly trying to get at the 'savior'. With another sob, Harry realized he would never feel the comfort that Severus gave him so easily.

"I can't live without you Severus…I won't." Harry said quietly, not thinking his friends could hear him over the sounds of mourning that filled the Great Hall. But he didn't notice his friends startled glances at one another, their shock and fear for his well being.

He leaned up and slowly closed Sev's eyes, knowing it would be his last time staring into those dark, loving eyes. He pressed a kiss to Sev's cold, unmoving, unfeeling lips and stood. "What…What are they going to do with him?"

"Probably bury him with the rest of the people who died during the battle." Hermione sobbed out.

"No. I want him buried in spinsters end, in the cemetery by our house. It was where he lived, where we lived. He would have wanted to be there." Harry felt another pang of pain at the thought of returning to his and Severus's house so filled with happy and love filled memories.

"Will you be returning there?" Ron asked stepping forward, raising a hand at the healer walking toward them.

"No…I think I'll go stay at Grimmauld place."

"Why don't you stay with us at The Burrow?" Hermione asked.

Another place filled with too many happy memories, and that brought a dull sad ache to his chest. "No…I need to be alone…"

Panic filled Hermione's eyes, "Are…Are you sure Harry? We have plenty of room."

"I'm sure. I just need to be alone. I need to…mourn." His voice broke at the word and he looked away, only for his gaze to land back on Severus.

He swallowed uncomfortably and spun around. He stared at Sev's feet and whispered, "I love you…" before hurrying away.

Ron and Hermione watched him rush up away before conjuring a white sheet and laying it gently over Severus's body. Hermione watched him, her face wet with tears, "What're we going to do Ron?"

"What can we do Hermione? His lover just died…It's not like we could bring him back."

"No…we couldn't. " But Hermione had a deep contemplative look on her face, her eyes still tearful.

Ron knew that look well and wondered what his girlfriend could be thinking. He just pushed it aside and worried about his best friend. He hoped harry wasn't going to do anything while he was too desperate.

It wasn't more than a week later when Ron sat straight up in bed and stared down at Hermione in shock, "You cannot be serious Hermione!?"

Hermione sat up too, her curly hair a mess, and her sheer nighty sliding down a few tantalizing inches. "What's so wrong with my plan Ronald? You saw him today! Harry isn't getting any better! He's getting worse! We have to do something soon, or he'll make good on what he said. He'll go and off himself so that he can be with Severus!"

"But what if he's angry or upset…Or never forgives us?" Ron asked his voice lowering and hurrying up.

"What does he honestly have to lose Ron? He's got nothing but us…and we're with him every step of the way!"

Ron stared at her, trying to find something else that he could argue with her about her plan and failed. He grumbled and threw himself back on the bed, "I don't think…it's a good idea. But I love you and you always seem to be right, so fine. I'll go along with your plan."

Hermione smiled and snuggled up to him, her nighty sliding down a bit more, just revealing the edges of her breasts, instantly drawing Ron's attention. "Thank you love."

Ron rolled on top of her and growled impatiently, "You just remember that I said it was a bad idea, if it blows up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile pulled at the edge of her lips and her hands ran down his back, pulling up his shirt, "It won't blow up. You just watch. It'll be perfect. We should do it day after tomorrow."

With a growl Ron stilled, "What!?"

After a moment of confusion, Hermione laughed, "No, we should do it tonight. I'm talking about my plan. We should do that day after tomorrow. Do me now."

"Mm, thank you."

Harry stared at his friends wondering why they looked so nervous. He had just barely gotten used to the worried looks they'd been giving him over the past week; at least he could understand those. They probably thought he was going to go and off himself, (not that he hadn't thought about It.), but these looks slightly scared him. He wondered if they were scared for his sanity or something like that.

He took a drink of the tea Hermione had set in front of him, "Mm thanks Hermione. Peppermint's my favorite. Sev used to make it for me…" He felt his body quivered and drained the tea, enjoying the burn as the scalding tea flooded his throat.

A look flashed between Ron and Hermione and Harry barely caught it. "Wh-what's going on?"

Hermione immediately looked guilty, "Hm? Nothing. Nothing's going on Harry!"

She put on such a fake smile, that even Ron snorted at how easy it was to see through it. Harry raised his eyebrow, feeling slightly tired. "You're planning something. Tell me, Hermione, Ron?" he appealed his other best friend.

Ron looked away, "Harry mate…" he stood slowly, and "You know…I think I have to visit the loo. Be right back!" He stumbled away, offering an apologetic look to Hermione's desperate glare.

Harry stood to stop him and stumbled, woozily. He put a hand on the side of his head and groaned, "Wh-What's wrong…" He opened his eyes and they immediately landed on the now empty cup of tea, then up to Hermione and a now frozen Ron, "My tea…What did you put in my tea?" His voice now sounded panicked and slightly disbelieving. But his eyes rolled back when he finished his sentence and he felt himself falling back wards onto the couch, "Fuck…"

Ron shook his head anxiously as he stared at Harry sprawled out on the couch, "He's going to kill us!"

"Shoosh Ronald! He's not going to kill us! You hurry and go pack his things. He only had a bag that he brought over, bring it all. Bring anything and everything." She was pulling out the largest time turner Ron had ever seen and placing it gingerly on the table in front of her. He watched in frozen fascination before Hermione looked up and caught him. "Ron! Go! We don't know how long that potion will work."

He jumped and hurried out of the room. Hermione went over to the fireplace and picked up the photo album Hagrid had started for Harry and that he had continued. She flipped through it, smiling at the pictures of harry as a baby, his parents, rare pictures of the three of them together and lastly one of the two picture Severus had allowed Harry to take of him. In the first Harry was making silly faces at the camera, while Severus stared down at him in sardonic amusement that he was clearly trying to hide.

In the second picture, Harry had surprised Severus by kissing him and holding him with one arm, the other holding the camera up. Harry's mouth was moving excitedly across Sev's, while Severus eyes were opened filled with shock and amusement, his mouth moving slowly across Harry's. Harry always pulled back and smiled at Sev, while Sev reluctantly smirked down at him, his eyes clearly twinkling.

Hermione sighed sadly down at the picture and ran her finger across the picture causing the picture Severus to stare up at her, "He misses you so much…" she whispered quietly.

She jumped when Ron hurried back into the room, carrying Harry's full bag, "got it!" He smiled and held it up.

"Oh good." She said curtly, snapping the photo album shut. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out her shrunken bag, filled with their belongings. Ron handed her Harry's bag and she pushed it into her jeweled bag, she also shoved in the photo album.

Once she was sure everything was in her bag, Hermione looked up, "Got everything?"

"Yes. You?" Ron asked pulling Harry into an awkward sitting position. He pushed Harry's black hair back from his face in such a tender way that Hermione smiled and motioned for him to come over to him.

He walked slowly over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Ron tell me now if you don't want to do this…I would understand. Your home is here."

"No love, my home is with you. I have nothing but you…" Ron said softly, his face flashing over with pain for a short moment at the loss of his family.

Hermione sighed sadly, "Ron I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips gentle.

"I love you too love. Let's take care of Harry now, okay." Ron smiled and pulled her to the couch.

She smiled back and wrapped the very long golden chain attached to the time turner around her and Ron's neck, she handed it too Ron's that he could pull it over Harry's neck too. She made sure it was completely over his neck before pulling looking back at the time table. She took a deep breath and put her hands on the time turner, "Ready Ron? No going back now…"

"Yeah let's do it." He took a deep breath and smiled nervously at Hermione.

"Alright…" She lifted the heavy vial and she tapped it with her wand and turned it quickly, three times.

Harry blinked rapidly, feeling fazed and glared when he realized he was on the floor, "Hermione? Ron? I'm going to kill you."

He heard two nervous chuckles and sat up. Seeking the big brown eyes, and light blue eyes of his best friends he growled, "What the bloody hell did you do to me?"

Hermione let out a nervous chuckle again and Ron just bit his lip, looking pale. Harry heard an unidentified snicker that sounded very familiar and looked around his surroundings for the first time. He gasped when he recognized the room he was in. Small silver and gold trinkets, that he definitely remembered smashing in his fifth year, lay ticking and chiming on wooden tables. He looked around and saw a big, broad wooden desk and peeked up over it.

He gasped again when his eyes landed on startling blue eyes. Harry stood shakily and stared at the shocking white hair, long white beard and old wise face of Albus Dumbledore. "You're dead!" He said loudly and clearly shocked.

Albus to his credit, just chuckled and waved airily like what Harry said was no big deal, "Ah yes, I've seen that," he motioned to the deep pensieve sitting on the desk in front of him, silver liquid shining inside it, "what a pity. I'd always hoped my death would be much grander. Mm ah well…What can you do?" His eyes twinkled over his half moon glasses, "Sorry, where ever are my manners, please have a seat!"

He waved his wand and two poufy chairs appeared next to the chair that was already sitting across from Albus. Hermione nudged the still shocked Harry into the seat closest into him before her and Ron sat down too.

"What the…bloody hell is going on?" Harry whispered, still itching to reach across the desk and touch Albus to make sure he was real.

Albus's eyes twinkled and he reached across the table, his palm outstretched, "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced…Well here anyways." Harry pondered that statement for a long moment before taking Albus's hands and shaking it, "nice to meet you, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Harry felt very odd introducing himself to a man he'd known most of his life, but he stuttered out, "er yes, Harry potter."

"Now that, that's done, I believe your darling friends have a very entertaining explanation for you. I'm sure you're quite eager for it." Albus settled back into his chair, his hand stroking his very long beard.

"Yes. Quite eager." Harry muttered, his eyes narrowing on his friends, who were squirming in their seats again.

Ron rubbed the back of his head, "Er…Harry. Well…Hermione kind of thought…Er we thought. "Ron changed his statement quickly after Hermione glared at him. "Let's see, how to say this. Hermione? Why don't you explain this?"

This earned him another glare from Hermione but she quickly turned it into a smile at Harry, "Look Harry, we know you can't live without Severus." She winced at the pained look that filled Harry's face and she continued quickly, "You know it's true Harry. And so we decided that we would bring you back to him. Give you and him another chance."

"What? What do you mean Hermione, give us another chance?" Harry asked his heart thumping wildly.

"Well um…We sort of took you…backintime! Ha-ha." She said so quickly that Harry couldn't really understand her.

"Come again?"

"We took you back in time." She said slower, her hand tight on the arm of her chair.

Harry stared at her closely, then at Ron, and then at Albus who's eyes were still twinkling over his clasped hands. "You took me back in time?" When she and Ron nodded, he paled, "How far back in time exactly?"

"Well, right now it's um…1979."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling slightly faint. "1979? Voldemorts still alive then? What have you done?" He whispered harshly, feeling like his stomach was dropping away from him.

"I believe that someone else as equally important as Tom Riddle is alive, Mr. Potter." Albus said quietly, his lips twitching.

With a jolt Harry looked up, his heart beating rapidly again. Dark, piercing eyes flashed in front of his eyes and he shivered with realization, "Severus…"

"Indeed. Mr. Snape is returning tomorrow for his seventh year. Alive and well."

Harry swallowed deeply, his palms sweating. He itched to get up and go find his much younger lover. Albus seemed to sense this and held up his hand, motioning for Harry to wait. "However, it would probably frighten him too have an unknown young man approach him and pronounce to him that you are his lover from the future." He let out a low chuckle.

"From what I've seen from Mr. Weasley and Ms. Grangers memories, you all should be in your seventh year in your time correct?" When the trio nodded together he continued, "Well then I think it only fair that you should return to finish your year. Would that interest you?"

"Finish our seventh year?" Ron said that the same time that Hermione enthusiastically said, "Do our newts?"

Albus chuckled, "Yes."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, who was still staring at Dumbledore eagerly, "We'd love too!"

"Excellent! Now I know that all of you were sorted in your own time, but I think it only fair that we give our dear sorting hat his turn to sort you, if you don't mind?" Dumbledore stood and gently lifted the still ratty wizarding hat off the shelf above the portraits of wide awake ex-Headmasters and Headmistress's.

The trio shrugged and let Dumbledore place the sorting hat on their heads individually. Ron and Hermione's took no time in calling out, "Gryffindor!" But when Dumbledore dropped it onto Harry's head the ancient sounding voice said in his mind, "Ah Harry Potter, a time traveler! That is interesting. Let's see, let's see. You're a brave, yet damaged. Determined to prove yourself, to the world and to your lover. You would do well in Slytherin, but better in Gryffindor. Have any qualms going back into the Gryffindor house?"

Harry snorted at the hat's overly wise voice, and thought, "No problem at all."

"Excellent, I'd probably still stick you into Gryffindor, even if you did have a problem with it. So Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out the last word and Dumbledore pulled off the hat, his eyes as always sparkling.

"Excellent. Now there is only one more matter that we must discuss before I release the three of you too the Gryffindor towers." Albus put the sorting hat back onto the shelf and sat back in his chair. "It might be a little suspicious to some of students that you have the same last names as them, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter." Harry and Ron blinked in shock as they realized their parents were at Hogwarts.

"So if you don't mind, we must change your last names." Harry and Ron shook their heads dazedly and Dumbledore clapped his hands excellent. Then you shall be Mr. Wiley and you Mr. Potter shall be Mr. Pierson."

"Your parents Mr. Wiley have already graduated but there are a fair few that still know and associate with Molly and Arthur." Ron frowned in disappointment and squeezed Hermione's hand lightly when she looked at him sympathetically.

"And your parents Mr. Pierson are going to be returning for their seventh year, as well. They will be in your dormitory. So be prepared." Albus said carefully. "I don't think it's wise for you to tell them who you are. And that's why I must insist that we change your appearance just a bit. You look remarkably like James but you have…"

"My mother's eyes." Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

Dumbledore laughed once, "You probably heard that millions of times." Harry nodded, "Anyways, any qualms with changing your looks?"

"No not at all." Harry shrugged.

"Excellent." Dumbledore stood and walked over to stand in front of Harry. He pointed his wand at Harry, who felt his face tingle for a long moment.

Suddenly his eyes were fuzzy and he narrowed his eyes to see through his glasses. "Oh you can take those off." Dumbledore advised, rocking back and forth on his heels, conjuring a mirror.

Harry pulled off his glasses and smiled in amazement at the fact that he could see without them. He took the mirror from Dumbledore and stared at his changed face. His black hair was longer, curlier, but still as stubbornly as messy. His trademark green eyes were a darker green, his face not completely different but his cheeks had a sharper edge to them and his lips slightly fuller, his nose straighter and not with the crooked edge from it being broken.

He looked up and looked at Hermione and Ron questioningly; Ron shrugged and nodded, while Hermione grinned, "Oh Harry you look so dashing!"

"Thanks Hermione." Harry chuckled and handed the mirror back to Dumbledore.

"Now we need a back story for you three. How about three exchange students from America? We haven't had many Americans visit Hogwarts in a long while." Dumbledore sounded positively excited.

"But sir, we don't sound like Americans." Hermione choked out, sounding slightly desperate.

"Ah but that's no problem." Dumbledore shrugged, pointing his wand at the three of them.

Harry felt his throat squeeze for a moment and grimaced at the motion, noticing Ron and Hermione do the same. Dumbledore rocked faster on his heels and clapped, "Well go on, say something!"

"I'm Ronald Wiley." Ron said, gasping as he spoke. He sounded very decidedly American.

"Oh Ron that's so charming!" Hermione giggled, her voice also using a different accent.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Well okay, this is will take getting used to." He noticed that his voice was less smooth and much huskier.

"Perfect." Dumbledore clapped. "Now tomorrow night at the sorting feast I will introduce the three of you as American exchange students, you will rejoin you're the Gryffindor houses and will receive your schedules the next day. Any problems with that?" When they all shook their heads, he nodded noting Harry's eager look, "Mr. Pierson, I know that Severus Snape was your lover in your time, but in 1979 he's just a 17 year old boy, who's not quite as…mature or open to others as he may have been in your time. He's not the man you knew, he'd probably curse you if you tried to flirt with him."

"I know…Isn't he great?" Harry said in his new husky voice, a big grin on his lips.

Dumbledore laughed and shook his head, "If anyone is capable of winning over Mr. Snape, I believe that you have a great chance Mr. Pierson. Now I don't believe that I have to show you the way to the Gryffindor common room?"

The three shook their heads and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow then! This shall be such an adventure! I'm just so excited!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he opened door and they all walked out, chuckles all pouring out of them at his quirky personality. It was something they'd all missed.

As they walked together admiring the wonderful school that they called home for so many years, they were peacefully silent. Harry soaked in the familiar smell and sights of the only other place he'd seen as his home besides his and Severus's house and felt calm for the first time in a long time. He was home, and he was going to see his beautiful Severus again. He was practically dizzy with the thought of seeing at Severus again.

But when they got to the Fat Lady's portrait Harry listened to Hermione say the password and climb into the common room before saying seriously, "Don't think that I've forgotten that you drugged me, knocked me out, and transported me unconscious to 1979!"

Ron and Hermione winced and turned together to stare guiltily at Harry. Ron rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry mate. We just um… thought that it would help, that you would be happy to be back with him."

"I am. But I'm still upset that you didn't think to consult me about kidnapping me and dragging me back to 1979." He raised an eyebrow at them expectantly.

The both ducked their heads and whispered, "Sorry…"

His lips twitched and he nodded, "Okay, thank you for apologizing." He hugged them both quickly before hurrying up to the seventh year dormitories. He saw two new beds added to the room and climbed on the one closest to the window.

He stared outside happily and listened to Ron climb the steps slowly. He opened the door and entered the room, caring what Harry recognized as his large black bag. The one he'd packed everything he'd wanted from his and Severus's house. Ron walked over and placed it on the end of his bed, "here you go mate, I grabbed this, thought you'd want it. All your money is in their too. Hermione kind of cleaned out you're vault at Gringotts for you." He shrugged apologetically again, before dropping onto the bed next to Harry's.

Harry smiled, and opened the bag almost immediately assaulted by the smell of Severus that wafted out of the bag. He pulled out the source of the smell, Severus's thin, black, amazingly soft cloak. His favorite, he had worn it for as long as Harry had remembered, it was even charred and the sleeves stained from his potion making.

At first Harry hated the cloak, it was all that Severus had seemed to wear, but the first time Severus had let Harry wear it, Harry had fallen in love with it. It was soft, warm and smelled just like his lover. He had started wearing it constantly, with Severus finally and grudgingly giving it to Harry. With an amused kiss and expressed wishes that Harry somehow find a way to pay him back.

Harry ran his hand across the cloak in a loving way and laid it across his pillow, putting an anti aging spell on it, to keep the smell from fading. He looked through the rest of the bag and smiled as all his most treasured items were in there, including a feather weight bag that clinked as he picked it up, telling him that it was the bag that contained his money.

"So how weird do you think it's going to be that we'll be going to school with your dad, Remus, and Sirius?" Ron asked sounding perplexed and excited.

"Don't forget Peter." Harry muttered darkly, exchanging a dark look with Ron.

"We could always beat him bloody." Ron winked, making Harry chuckle loudly.

"It'll be odd though, seeing everyone. You know…our age, Sirius, Remus, my dad, my mum and Severus!" Harry blinked realizing that Sev wouldn't be the same man he'd known. He'd be a seventeen year old, young man, in his mind and body.

"Yeah it will be really weird…" Ron shook his head and lay back on the bed. "Hermione's very excited that she gets to take her newts. You should see her! She's practically bouncing with excitement!" Ron chuckled in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"That's our Hermione." Harry laughed lying back on the bed too. "I'm going to order our school things tomorrow. I'll just get everything since we don't know what our classes will be."

"Harry you can't pay for all our school things!" Ron sat up looking horrified.

"And you can't kidnap your best friend and drag him back in time…But you did that didn't you!?" Harry smirked when Ron flushed and shut his mouth quickly. "Exactly. So I don't think we should bring up what we can or can't do. "

"Oh alright…" Ron grumbled flopping back onto his bed.

"Alright then. G'night Ron."

"Night Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and fell back into his familiar dreams, featuring dark, laughing eyes, tall, graceful bodies and a deep, trembles inducing voice whispering, "Harry…I love you. I'll always be with you. I love you…" Thin, soft lips gliding across his skin, up his side, across his chest, littering up his neck and landing on his mouth in its firm and dominating way. The way he always had kissed Harry, like he was branding the inside of Harry's mouth, claiming him as his own, showing Harry that he would never need anyone but him.

Burying himself into his cloak covered pillow, Harry whimpered and breathed in the warm, musky scent of Severus. Slow, silent tears covered his sleeping face and he whimpered out Severus's name, reaching across the bed for the warm body that wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Harry bit his lip nervously and pulled at his new Hogwarts robes. He glanced at Hermione and Ron and saw that they looked just as nervous as he did. Sounds of students of all ages surrounded them as they waited in the back room, just off to the side of the Great Hall where the students and teachers congregated there. Greeting each other enthusiastically, shouts and calling out for each other.

Dumbledore had requested that they wait there to until after the sorting to avoid curious eyes. They'd agreed but Harry sort of wished that they hadn't. It was nerve wracking just waiting for Dumbledore to introduce them to the entire school. He really wasn't looking forward to have everyone's eyes on them, staring at them. It was just going to bring up memories of his own time.

There was only one set of eyes he wanted on him and he knew he shouldn't hope that they would be immediately filled with love for him, but he could hope that they would be a little curious at least, a little intrigued or…Lustful. He rolled his eyes, okay he knew he was pushing his luck for the last one but he couldn't help it he still wanted Severus like the sun rose.

He tapped his foot impatiently and looked around at Hermione and Ron, "What could be taking so long!?"

Hermione smiled in her annoyingly knowing way, "He'll still be here in ten minutes Harry."

"Oh you don't think it would take ten minutes do you?" harry complained, slightly startled by his new voice.

Ron chuckled, "Calm down mate, I doubt it'll take ten minutes."

"I'm so nervous! Not just for Sev, but for Dad …Oh I mean James, Sirius and Remus!" Harry bounced on his heels excitedly.

"I know I can't wait to meet everyone! Seeing them at our age, it'll be so odd but exciting too. Plus we'll be able to take our Newt's!" Hermione grinned clapping her hands. "We didn't get to take them, in our time. And now we do get to take them!"

At that moment, Harry heard the Great Hall go completely silent except for the Sorting Hat calling out the first year's new houses. They knew they had about five minutes before Dumbledore would be calling them out to introduce them as the new exchange students from America. Harry still found that intensely amusing, he'd never even been too America, what was he supposed to say when a curious student came up to him?

He, Hermione and Ron had spent a good part of the morning pouring over an atlas trying to decide which state in America they should say they were from and after much deliberation Hermione had convinced them to go with Colorado, because she'd read of a flourishing wizarding village in the mountains there, once.

But that's all they really knew about Colorado, or even the America. They would just have to be creative when it came to those predictable questions. Ron and Hermione were planning on being open about their relationship, and Harry didn't plan on hiding the fact that he was gay. At this point he didn't give a crap about what anyone thought about him being gay. He just wanted to see the love of his life again.

Hermione got his attention by squealing and flapping her hands, "The sorting's over!"

Harry jumped up and ran over to the door, pressed his ear against it and could hear Dumbledore saying, "Another exciting announcement is that this year we have three new exchange students, from America! They'll be joining the Gryffindor house as they were sorted last night upon their arrival!"

With a low groan Harry realized that Hermione and Ron had their ears pressed against the door too and could hear Dumbledore announcing their arrival too, and they clearly heard the excited and curious chatter from the sea of students, he was talking too. Because they shared his groan and nervous and slightly disturbed look.

When the door opened and they stumbled out, Albus blinked in surprise, "Well I was just about to ask you to come out! Didn't know that you would do it so dramatically!" He chuckled once and everyone in the Great Hall laughed lightly at their flushed, embarrassed faces.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor, kicking his feet on the ground. He did let a scowl drift up to Albus though, who motioned for them to stand in front of the teachers table so the whole school could see them.

"Well these are the three new students I was just telling you about! Hermione Granger, Ron Wiley, and Harry Pierson!" he motioned to each of them as he said there names.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his new name, it was just so weird. But in the moment he looked up, a pair of curious black eyes caught his and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut by an angel. A clearly seventeen year old Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table. His black hair down to his shoulder, his face barely achieving the angular, beautiful shape it would get as an adult. Harry just stared at Severus who was starting to squirm uncomfortably, his eyes anxious and confused.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed and tugged at his arm, pulling him over to the Gryffindor table where many of the students were clapping.

He lost eye contact with Severus and nearly growled at Hermione, but Ron seeing the thundery look on Harry's face, leaned in and whispered, "Remember what Dumbledore said Harry…He doesn't know you."

"Oh yeah…" Harry took a deep breath and looked where they were going. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat at the end, with Harry in between Hermione and a short black boy who stared at him curiously.

Harry got annoyed by the staring and looked at him pointedly, "Hi. I'm Harry, I'm from Colorado, I like to hike and make out with boys in my Toyota truck. And you?" he said this in a completely dramatic and fake cowboy voice.

The boy flushed pink while Hermione, Ron and a group of people next across from them laughed. The boy mumbled something and stood, hurrying down to the other end of the table. Harry mock sighed, putting his chin on his hand, "Why does everyone always run away from me when I introduce myself?"

Hermione chuckled and swatted him upside the head, but her eyes were serious and they flicked to the group across the table from them. Harry looked across the table and blinked trying to hide the shock at seeing the seventeen year old versions of his dad, Remus and Sirius. They were staring at him, Ron and Hermione curiously.

He snorted and pushed back his black hair, "Hi I'm Harry…"

James laughed, "Yeah we've heard your introduction speech you don't have to repeat it, and it's a bit long to do every time, isn't it?"

"That it is. That it...is." Harry chuckled slowly, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"Hi. I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." James said motioning to each of his friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at each of them, saying hello nicely. Though they're tones got slightly cooler when saying hello to the plump boy. Remus smiled shyly at them, Peter just stuffed more food in his mouth and grunted a hello to them, but Sirius grinned and shushed James, "Jamie…Don't be rude I can introduce myself!" He leaned across the table and batted his eyes at a red faced Ron, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I forgot your name, cutie."

Not able to help himself Harry started laughing at the horrified look on Ron's face and the very flushed amused look on Hermione's face. He shook his head, "Um, that's Ron and uh…this is his girlfriend Hermione." Harry laid a light hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Sirius pouted, and pulled back with a sniff. "Well you're an adorable couple…But if you ever want a threesome I'm so there!" He yelped when Remus slapped him upside the head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh moony! Don't be jealous love!" Sirius said clutching at Remus's hand dramatically. "You're the only man who could capture my heart so completely!" Sirius was close to shouting now. But apparently this was something he did on a normal basis because only a few people looked over and started laughing while Remus blushed from the bottom of his pale neck to the top of his hay colored hair.

"Sirius shut up and sit down!"

"OH You said my name! My heart thrums and purrs at the mere sound of mine name dropping from your ruby lips!" Sirius dramatically ran his hand down Remus's face, before dropping heavy kisses onto the pale hair.

Remus growled at Sirius and shoved him away, while Harry, Hermione and Ron all laughed along with James and the closest people around them. Sirius continued his attempt to get close to the furiously blushing Remus, who finally consented to letting Sirius lie, his head on his shoulder. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes at Harry and the others, "Sorry…He's a bit of a prat sometimes."

"But that's why you love me right?"Sirius sniffled and laid a big, wet kiss on Remus's cheek and Harry noticed him blush and look down at the same time that Remus blushed and stared away pointedly.

Harry's eyebrow raised and he smiled a small smile that he tried to hide as he drank his pumpkin juice, but James caught his eye and winked knowingly. James set down his own goblet and began speaking with Hermione and Ron about the school, just general things, including teachers, classes and ghosts and such.

But Harry's eyes were drawn past Sirius's shoulder to see Severus looking down at his plate, his lips moving slightly, like he was talking to someone but very reluctantly. Harry was still studying his face, when Severus seemed to feel like someone was staring at him, because he squirmed around a moment before looking up. He looked around carefully for a moment, under his dark eyelashes, and then narrowed his eyes when he glanced at the Marauders. And the hate was easy to see in his eyes. Then he looked between Sirius and Peter and caught Harry's gaze. His eyes narrowed, in what Harry knew was his curious gaze. He was trying to figure Harry out. Harry loved seeing that look once more and smiled softly, his eyes tracing a path across Sev's face.

Severus squirmed impatiently in his seat, as the new student Harry Pierson stared him deeply. It was unnerving how this boy stared at him, his dark green eyes fixed on him so intensely. Like he'd known him, like he'd know intimate parts of him and worst of all it was a possessive gaze. Like he thought Severus was his.

The boy was very interesting to look at, so Severus didn't mind the little staring match they were having. His shoulder length curly black hair, was messy but in an attractive way. His dark green eyes, framed by thick black eye lashes that he could see all the way over at the Slytherin table. A thick full mouth, it was an attractive and yet mischievous mouth. Tricky and playful, but stern and serious at the same time. It was over all a curious mouth, it confused Severus because it couldn't tell him anything about the boy.

He was just as tall as Severus was, if not a little bit taller, had broad shoulders and a lean, strong body. It seemed to be a full of strength, ready and waiting for the chance to be proved. Severus frowned when he realized that he was ogling the American boy in way similar to many of the girls around him. He blushed and pointedly narrowed his eyes at Harry, who just smirked at him.

Severus sniffed and looked on at the other Americans. One was the girl, with out of control, curly brown hair, and plump cheeks. She had a quick and intelligent look about her though, and he figured she was the brainy one.

The last American he inspected was the red head. He was very tall, very gangly but full of wiry muscle. He simply seemed wary and nervous, constantly checking his surroundings. He was the one to notice danger first. He also seemed very protective of the girl and of Harry. His body always tilted slightly towards them, as if he would take the hit, if someone shot a curse at them. He would willingly sacrifice himself for Hermione and Harry.

For some reason that had Severus annoyed. He scowled and took a deep breath, "I'm going up to bed." he muttered to his only friend.

The beautiful blonde looked up and looked him over, "Okay. I'll be up soon."

Severus nodded and stood to hurry out of the Great Hall before that idiot James Potter and his friends could start anything with him.

Across the hall Harry watched Severus leave with a small smile on his face. Hermione nudged him and Harry jumped, "What?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled knowingly, she leaned in close and put her chin on his shoulder so that she could whisper, "It just makes me so happy to see you smile Harry."

Harry turned his head so that he could lightly nuzzle his face into the hair that always smelled like old parchment and a dusty library. His right hand stroked Hermione's hair and he whispered, "He does that to me. Do you think it's odd, that I don't even really know him in this time and yet…I still love him and he still has that strange power over me? The look that just burns right into my soul…"

"No, it's not odd Harry. You guys were bonded and that's a deep magical connection. Your souls are connected. No matter what…decade you're in!" Hermione laughed, with Harry joining her after a moment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked up catching Sirius and James staring at him seriously, while Remus talked to Ron about their previous defense against the dark arts professors.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the guys, his hand still tangled in Hermione's hair. James looked away but Sirius tipped his head to the side, "I thought you were dating the cute red head?" which of course made Ron blush fiercely.

Hermione nodded, "I am."

And when James gave her and Harry a confused look, Harry chuckled, "Hermione's like my sister. The three of us practically grew up together. And I don't really swing that way, no matter how pretty she is!" Harry laughed, affectionately rubbing Hermione's hair.

"Oh! So you really are attracted to men then?" Sirius asked, studying him closely.

Harry nodded once and waited for their reactions. James didn't seem to care, because he simply looked off into the distance at the far end of the table, Remus was sneaking looks up at Sirius and Sirius was just nodding and staring at Harry, who was starting to get annoyed at the staring.

After a long while of nonstop staring, he sighed and said, "I'm going to head up to the common room."

Sirius coughed nervously, "Do you need me to show you where it is?"

Harry could have groaned, as Sirius looked at him eagerly and Remus looked back and forth between Harry and Sirius with a crestfallen look on his face. Instead he shook his head quickly and stood, "No! No…Professor Dumbledore showed us where it was last night." When Sirius opened his mouth again Harry quickly added, "And he told us the password to the portrait."

He let his hand ghost across Ron and Hermione's shoulder's, in a familiar and reassuring way before walking out of the Great Hall. He started up the stairs, his heart beating happily. He had a new life, a new chance to be happy. Harry knew that he would have to kill Voldemort all over again, destroy all the hocruxe's again, but he would have a chance to have a life now. A real life, where he could just be Harry, he could have the man of his dreams, and he could live happily ever after.

He snorted at the hostile look Severus had given him and thought, that's if he could convince Severus to fall for him. But as well as he knew Severus, knew exactly what would make him fall for Harry again, he wasn't really worried about that. He had seduced him the first time, he could do it.

Sighing impatiently Harry bit another bite off his buttered toast and glanced around quickly, looking at the Slytherin table, hoping to see Severus. But he wasn't there yet and already Harry was wishing he could see him again.

"Hey morning." James said dropping into the seat next to Harry, his eyes drooping heavily and his posture heavy, he was clearly not a morning person.

"Morning." Harry muttered, pushing the plate of toast towards James, who grunted out, his thanks and took four pieces of toast.

"So you're not a morning person either, Harry?" Remus asked smiling shyly at him as he sat across from him and Ron. Hermione hadn't come down yet.

"No I must be on American time still." Harry smiled at Remus, wanting to be friends with him. He was the gentle, sweet friend who'd always been there for Harry to talk to if he needed him.

"Do you think you'll miss America? You're families?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, "Um…No, we didn't really leave anyone behind, and it's just the three of us." Harry said slowly, his eyes asking Ron if that was okay for him to say. Apparently though Ron couldn't think of anything else to say and that it was okay to be honest, to a point.

But a flicker of apprehension rose up in their eyes as they saw James and Remus look at each other curiously. James looked back at Harry, his gaze curious, "Just the three of you? Did you…All live together?"

After another glance between Harry and Ron, Harry shrugged, 'Yeah it's just us."

"Oh…" James nodded.

"Mione!"Ron said in a relieved voice, getting up to embrace his girlfriend, which Harry knew was a cover so that he could tell her what they would be talking about.

Hermione met Harry's eyes once as she said, "Morning Ron, Harry, James, and Remus." The guys smiled and greeted Hermione who sat on Harry's other side.

"Excuse me…"

Harry looked up and around, on Hermione's other side a beautiful girl with fiery red hair smiled brightly up at them. Recognizing his mother instantly Harry smiled just as brightly, she was just as wonderful as everyone had ever said!

"Hi, I was wondering if you could pass me the coffee." Lily asked looking around at the container of coffee that sat in front of Harry's plate.

Harry passed the warm container of strong smelling coffee to Hermione, who handed it to Lily. Who seemed relieved that James had yet to notice her, he was leaning heavily against Remus with his eyes closed.

Lily held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. You must be so excited to start classes today!" she shook each other their hands in a firm but not overwhelming grip.

"Oh yes!" Hermione smiled excitedly, "I still have yet to decide which classes to take though! I know newts are extremely important and I just have to do well!"

"You should most definitely sign up for Defense, Potions, Arithmancy, and Runes. They're the key classes. But of course that's depending on what you want to do."

"Oh well I definitely want to join the ministry, but I also want to promote muggle-wizard communications or at least some sort of muggle information act, so that wizards have a more honest view of muggle's and muggle-born's."

Lily looked impressed, "Really? That is so interesting. I'd love to do something like that. That or something to do with potions."

She leaned forward to talk more with Hermione but at that moment James sat up, and said loudly, "Evans! My darling, future wife! Won't you do me the honor of going out with me just once?"

With a grimace, Lily rolled her eyes at James and shook her head haughtily. Harry smirked and followed Lily's suddenly alert gaze. She was staring at Severus who'd just walked in looking tired and annoyed. Harry smiled at the sight of him and then frowned when he saw the tall, beautiful blonde boy who walked in right behind him and was leaning down to speak quietly in his ear.

"It's Lucius Malfoy!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "I sort of thought he would look like Draco… But I guess he gets his looks from both his mum and dad."

It was true, besides the long shockingly white blonde hair, haughty bone structure and strange silver eyes, Lucius looked nothing like Draco. Draco was softer somehow, gentler than his father. Harry studied Lucius and decided that although he grew into a very attractive older man, his looks would become much harsher with age. He was probably in his prime of attractiveness right now.

And he was very attractive, very startlingly beautiful. But Harry's eyes were drawn to Severus; he was the very epitome of beauty in Harry's mind. He watched Severus follow Lucius up to their head of house a much younger, but still just as plump Professor Slughorn. He handed them their schedules and pointed to the back tables were they were to sign up for the classes of their choice.

He looked around when Ron poked him. Ron smirked and handed him his schedule, he nodded towards where Severus was still poring over his schedule. "Thanks mate." Harry grinned before jumping up and walking slowly to where Severus was standing.

He closely and discreetly watched Severus absentmindedly sign up for advance Defense against the Dark Arts, then Advanced Potion Making. He hovered over Advanced Runes before signing up for that too, grudgingly going to stand in line to collect his books for the classes.

Harry signed up for the same classes, slightly cursing his luck that he would have to take potions again. As he walked slowly to the end of the line to wait to get his books for his classes, Harry stared at the back of Severus's head. This was the closest he had gotten to Severus and he had to forcibly hold himself back from pulling Severus into his arms and breathing in the scent that was completely Sev.

The scent was so strong in Harry's mind that he couldn't help breathing him in, leaning in just so. Just to smell in the warm scent of his robes and his hair. He reached out and lightly tapped Severus on the shoulder, shivering at the feel of his lover.

Severus jumped at the light tap on his shoulder, his eyes wide with shock. No one touched him. It was like a well known, unspoken rule. He spun around and glared at the American boy, who had stared so intently at him the night before. His mouth tightened and he raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry Pierson."

"The American Gryffindor, right?" Severus asked fluidly, staring down his nose at Harry, but his eyes betrayed a hint of surprise that they were talking.

Harry laughed, one hand lightly pushing his hair back and his eyes twinkling brightly. Severus blinked, at the thought that that move was so alluring. He scowled and tried to put a lot of intimidation into his pose, it usually worked with everyone else. He waited for Harry to nod before continuing, "Then you do not know not to talk to me. I'm not interested in an acquaintance with a Gryffindor, American or not. Now you know how uninterested I am."

He waited for the boy too look offended or intimidated and was shocked when Harry just smiled and traced his eyes across his face, in that same possessive way. He leaned in to Severus, who stiffened at how close Harry was too him, and whispered, "I can't stay away from such a beautiful boy and I don't intend too."

He pulled back and winked at Severus who was gaping in shock, before taking the books from one of the prefects and walking slowly, lopingly away. Severus realized that his hands were clenched and that his schedule was crumpling up in his hand. He scowled as he tried to smooth it out. He realized that the musky, slightly spicy scent that lingered around Harry was making him dizzy.

"If I didn't know better that young man was just flirting with you…" A smooth voice slid into Severus's right ear.

Rolling his eyes at the absurdity of what Lucius was saying, Severus snorted, "Don't be stupid Malfoy. Of course he wasn't."

"Oh no? Than what did he want?" Lucius moved to stand next to Severus, his eyes following Harry as he rejoined his friends.

Recognizing the look on Lucius's face, Severus scowled, "Honestly Lucius, he's a Gryffindor. You wouldn't!?"

"He's gorgeous, and he isn't completely a Gryffindor, just for this year after all." Lucius grinned wolfishly, one long, elegant finger, lightly tapping a button on his robes.

Severus's scowl grew and he growled, "Oh just leave him be, Lucius."

"Mm, why? Are you laying claim on him?" Lucius smirked and raised an overly amused eyebrow at Severus, who flushed just as he knew he would. "I didn't think so. So that makes him fair game doesn't it?"

He made to walk towards Harry but Severus called after him in a snotty tone, "He won't fall for it you know!"

"They all fall for it Severus. You know that." Lucius said his lip curling.

"He won't. He's not as stupid as your usual conquests Lucius."

"We'll see wont we?"

Severus watched his only friend make his way over to Harry and felt something clench his gut angrily. His scowl deepened and he snarled at a first year to get out of his way, before swooping over to the Slytherin table to grab some toast before the table cleared itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron frowned when Harry walked back over to them a very silly grin on his lips. "Harry, you barely spoke to him!"

"Yeah, and he insulted me." Harry chuckled, his eyes glowing with more life than his friends had seen in a long time.

"Just like old times then right mate?" Ron sounded amused.

"Just like old times." Harry repeated grinning goofily and whacking Ron on the arm affectionately.

"So what's your plan Harry?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes at the very boy-ness of their conversation.

"Seduce him, of course. Just like the first time."

Harry turned slowly when someone coughed behind him and couldn't help but feel amused at seeing Lucius Malfoy standing there, regarding him a dark, lusty curious look in his eyes. "Um. Hello. Harry Pierson."

Lucius took his outstretched hand and instead of shaking it, raised it to his lips and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles, "Lucius Malfoy."

A little disturbed that Draco Malfoy's father was clearly hitting on him; Harry flushed red and ended up smiling awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. I see that you signed up for Defense against the Dark Arts. Do you need someone to show you where to go?" Lucius smirked, his eyes all over Harry's body.

Before he could answer, Sirius's voice said loudly, "No. He doesn't. But I'm sure he appreciates it, Lucius." Sirius sneered at Lucius and dragged his name out longer and more dramatically then was necessary.

Harry watched Lucius's already cold face, turn even colder. But Lucius merely smirked at Sirius, "Oh... Sirius. Were you planning on walking Harry to class then?"

"Yes. I was." Sirius gritted out, his eyes narrowing on Lucius grey eyes.

Lucius snorted lightly, "I didn't think you were ready for that quite yet."

"I don't know what you mean…"

Harry bit his lip and rolled his eyes at Hermione and Ron who looked amused at his expense. "Actually guy's I think I could find it…"

Both Sirius and Lucius looked incredulous, "How are you supposed to find the classroom on time?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Harry looked desperately at Ron and Hermione, then saw Remus walking by and felt a glimmer of hope. "Remus!"

Remus jumped and looked around in, a shy smile breaking out across his face, "Oh Harry, hi, Ron, Hermione hello as well." He looked curiously between Sirius and Lucius but quickly glanced back at Harry.

"You wouldn't mind showing me where the Defense against the Dark Arts class, is right?" Harry added a note of pleading into his tone.

"Oh. Of course, I'm headed there actually." Remus smiled that shy smile again, which Harry noticed Sirius notice.

"Thank you!" Harry grabbed his arm lightly and steered them out of the Great Hall.

Remus laughed guardedly when they were climbing up the stairs, "Sorry about them. You're sort of the new attraction here. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will receive the same attention. Though likely not as much as you as you, because you're single."

"Ugh. I was hoping they wouldn't notice!" Harry laughed.

"Are you kidding? They're going to all over you until you pick someone."

"Well there is one person, I've noticed."

Remus peeked up a little nervously, behind golden brown hair, "Oh who is he?"

"Well, he's got longish black hair, dark eyes, he's in Slytherin. He's kind of hostile though, friends with the blonde, Lucius."

Harry stopped a few steps after Remus did, mostly because he didn't notice that he'd stopped. Remus stared up at him in shock, "Y-you can't mean…Snape? Severus Snape?"

"Is that his name? Does he not like boys then?" Harry asked his lips twitching as he enjoyed watching Remus's stunned reaction.

"Blimey…Harry I-I wouldn't know. I don't know that I've ever seen Snape interested in anyone, let alone a boy." Remus took a moment to gain his bearings, still looking a little surprised. "You're really interested in him then?"

"Well from what I've seen. He's gorgeous. Is there something wrong with him?"

Remus looked shocked again that Harry had called Severus attracted but played it off well, he just shrugged, "Erm, well I don't know him well…My friends, Sirius and James liked to tease him a bit, but they've thankfully grown up a bit." He started walking again, his head cocked thoughtfully. "From what I do know, he's hostile, not easy to make friends with, adores the dark arts and potions and is very, very smart. I'm afraid that's all I know though, as I've said I don't know him well…"

"That is helpful though. Thanks Remus!" Harry grinned and casually hugged Remus lightly.

"Not at all…I'm just a little, and do forgive me for saying this but, perplexed by why you would chose him over all the other guys that like you. Lucius and…Sirius." Remus strained himself by saying Sirius's name and bit his lip when he looked nervously up at Harry.

"He's got intense eyes. Like he'd be really…Passionate and real. You know, not like Lucius who'd just want a good lay." Harry chuckled as the other boy's cheeks grew rosy. "So…Why haven't you made a move on Sirius?"

Remus squeaked nervously, "What?! M-me and Sirius?"

"Well yeah, it's obvious that he adores you and that you're more than a little smitten with him." Harry smiled softly at the very distraught looking Remus.

Remus gaped soundlessly for a long moment before pointedly deflating, "It's obvious how I feel about him then?"

"Just a little."

"Oh…Bloody hell. I don't really know what to do about him. He's my best friend."

Harry leaned back against the wall outside the Defense classroom and shrugged, "did you ever think about talking to him?"

Remus stopped too looking a bit confused that they were already there, and then shook it off, "I don't know. He'd probably freak out. "

'Wow they are completely hopeless.' Harry thought wryly as he pictured the way Sirius would stare at Remus when he wasn't paying attention, and the way Remus would blush anytime that Sirius would touch him, not matter how innocent it was.

But instead of telling Remus that it was obvious how they felt about each other, Harry just shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't think he would. It's obvious how much he cares about you. You might be surprised."

Remus studied him, "I'll think about it. He often does surprise me so maybe I should…"

"MOONY!" Sirius's booming voice yelled out down the corridor, startling more than a few people. "I missed you my darling!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head with silly grin on his face. A moment Sirius had launched himself at Remus from behind and hugged him hard. "Did you miss me, Remy?"

"Sure Sirius." Remus blushed and avoided Harry's smirking eyes.

"That's not very convincing!" Sirius pouted, shaking back his movie star hair and widening his blue eyes into a perfect puppy dog look. And the look had more than a few girls blushing as they walked by, envy in their eyes as they watched Sirius lavish attention on Remus and not on them.

"Yes, yes I missed you. Not get off you big goof."

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" Sirius crooned, nervously pressing a kiss to Remus's jaw.

"Enough! Everyone in the classroom!" A tall, wraithlike, balding man exclaimed as he clicked over to them. He walked twitchily, like a bug.

Harry looked around nervously and saw that Severus was already there, standing much further down the corridor, Lucius was walking up quickly, and Ron and Hermione were standing talking too James and Lily. A little disappointed that he hadn't used the opportunity to talk to Sev, but pleased that he'd gotten a chance to befriend Remus, Harry walked in and sat in the front row, Hermione and Ron next to him.

The twitchy professor stood in front of the blackboard regarding them coolly, "I am Professor, O'Rourke. Up until last year, I was an auror. I had thought to retire, but instead did Dumbledore a favor and come teach you lot. I take defense very seriously. You will pay attention. You will do what I say, when I say." His voice was no nonsense and he sounded sure that they would follow instructions without question. Harry greatly admired this because it showed that the man was truly in charge and infallible.

Professor O'Rourke nodded once and pulled out his wand, "I will be very unlike your last defense professor, in the way that you will not only learn about defense and offensive spells but use them. You will be paired up with someone who will be your partner for the rest of this term. After Christmas holidays you will be paired with someone new. You will do everything in this class with your partner, homework, class work, dueling, studying. The only thing you will do on your own is tests."

He waved his mind absentmindedly and conjured a hat. "Write your first names on a slip of paper and then come drop them in the hat."

Everyone scrambled to do as they were told and crowded around the professor to drop their names into the plain black top hat. Harry managed to grin at Severus who was trying to stay far away from him.

Once they were all sitting back down, staring at him expectantly, the professor shook the hat, effectively mixing their names. "Okay the first partners will be…"He pulled out two scraps of paper and read them, "Hermione and Lily."

Hermione grinned at Lily, who smiled happily back, both clearly pleased with the arrangement.

"Next partnership is James and Marianna."

James smiled at a busty, brunette, Hufflepuff who batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sirius and Lucius."

Sirius could be heard letting out low curses and Lucius looked equally as disgusted.

"Remus and Shay."

Remus smiled at a blonde, vacant looking Ravenclaw, shyly and then looked immediately down at his desk again.

"Harry and…" Harry crossed his fingers under his desk and stared intently at the hat, wishing with all his might that Severus would be his partner, not noticing that Severus was sitting many desks away, staring just as intently and wishing for the opposite.

"Severus."

Harry let out a pleased sigh and smirked over at Severus, who looked thunderous. He was almost so happy that he missed Ron being paired with a pretty, blonde girl with big mysterious eyes. She looked so familiar that he wondered if she was also in Gryffindor. He vaguely heard her name, Flora.

The girl blinked her big blue, spacey eyes slowly, "Splendid."

"Everyone up." O'Rourke commanded.

Everyone stood and he swished his wand over the perimeter of the room. The single person desks vanished, instantly replaced by small tables that would perfectly fit two people. O'Rourke nodded once and the chairs they had been sitting on slid back into place. "You will sit with your partners from now on, so get to know them. You will see them a lot this term. Go on take ten minutes and get to know them."

The pairs all moved to sit next to each other and most began to talk quietly to each other. But Severus glared at the wood desk the moment he sat next to Harry, after he scooted his chair as far from his new partners as possible.

Harry rolled his eyes and scooted over a bit, "Hi again."

Severus simply narrowed his eyes even more on the wood in front of him.

"You know you're going to have to talk to sooner or later right? We're partners now."

"Unfortunately…" Severus muttered softly, voice filled with shaky venom.

"Why is that such a bad thing? Why are you so displeased with having me as a partner?"

Severus sniffed, "You are…unaware of things at Hogwarts work. I am a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor. That is enough reason for us not to associate."

"Just because I'm not in the same house as you? Well that's immature isn't it?"

He finally got Severus's attention, because the boy looked up sharply, his lips pulled into a tight line. "It is not! Its how thing work here. You'd better get used to it if you want to fit in!"

"What if I don't care about fitting in?" Harry grinned, noting that they were leaning in closer to each other, in their conversation.

"Fine…Well then that's not the point. And that's not the only reason. I simply do not want to associate with you."

"Why?" Harry asked petulantly, knowing it would get a reaction out of the other boy.

"Why?! Honestly can't you just accept that I don't want to be your friend? Is that so hard to accept?" Severus asked quietly, almost snarling. His black eyes were flashing angrily at Harry in way that he knew and loved.

"Yes." Harry said simply. "I'm interested in knowing you Severus. And I think if you gave me a chance you'd… like me." His voice was thick with implications and he winced at the fact that he couldn't keep them out of his voice. Not when it came to Severus.

He watched Severus stiffen and watched him look abruptly away, "I'm afraid that you are operating under serious misapprehensions if you believe that to be true, Pierson."

"Call me Harry, Severus. We'll be spending a lot of time with each other after all."

"I will not. And stop calling me Severus!" Severus snarled still staring straight ahead.

"Then what should I call you?"

"You may call me Snape."

"But that's so formal Severus. Why wouldn't I call you by your first name?"

"Americans…" Severus grumbled rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed a the hilarity of that, which seemed to infuriate Severus even more, or at least it made him even paler, made his lips go a bit tighter. He opened his mouth to say something more to Severus but Professor O'Rourke interrupted him.

"I hope that you've all gotten to know each other a bit, because your first duel is tomorrow and it's against each other."

Looking around quickly Harry saw that most everyone looked pleased or at least okay with their partners. Sirius and Lucius were sitting stiffly next to each other strong looks of hate clear in their eyes. Everyone gained serious and curious looks at the professor's words and they all sat up straighter.

"I want to know what skills you have and what you don't have. In times such as these, you must be prepared for anything. Tomorrow I'll see how prepared you are." He looked gravely at them and the room got noticeably stiller at the mention of the dangerous world outside of Hogwarts.

Harry felt himself go cold and looked down. He realized that he hadn't thought much about Voldemort since being back. And it wasn't fair to the people who had to deal with the threat that the dark lord flaunted over their heads. It was his duty to kill Voldemort, and too free all the innocent people stuck in such a horrible war.

He had to get go to the spots were the hocruxe's were hidden, destroy them and then confront Voldemort and kill him, again.

When Severus stood suddenly, he realized that O'Rourke had released them and stood too. He made to grab Severus's arm but Ron was suddenly in front of him. "Mate…Does my partner, Flora look familiar too you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she looks familiar." Harry watched Severus swoop out of the room in a dramatic fashion. It had his robes flowing impressively.

"You know who I think she is?" Ron asked impatiently, still looking at the spacey girl. She was speaking to their new professor in a chatty and airy way.

"Luna's mum?" Hermione asked finally coming over to them, waving goodbye to Lily.

"Yeah!" Ron said looking only a little disturbed that Hermione had guessed it so easily.

Harry looked closer at Flora and smiled sadly when she reminded him so easily of Luna. It was the airy, light way that she carried herself. She was so sweet and ethereal like her daughter. As though sensing the trio's stare, Flora looked over to them, said something to Professor O'Rourke who looked amused, and bounced over to them.

"Hello mysterious Americans!" She trilled out, getting very close to each of them and definitely breaking their individual bubbles.

"Hi!" Harry smiled widely at her. She had the same sweet way of making him comfortable, just being in her presence, as her daughter would.

Flora tipped her head to the side and regarded his face curiously, before reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his face. She pressed one long, pale finger to his lightning bolt scar and made a tsking noise, "The pain will fade with time you know."

Harry blinked not entirely surprised but just a little perplexed. Flora hummed, stared back and forth between Ron and Hermione and laughed lightly, "She'll love it. Don't worry." She pointedly looked at Ron when she said this, though her hand had absentmindedly reached up to pull on one of Hermione's tight curls.

Ron turned red, "What? She…?" He stuttered for a long moment, but after a moment he stopped and just nodded.

Flora smiled adoringly at them, "Oh I think we're going to be good friends." She hugged each of them tightly before skipping out of the room, humming loudly.

"Definitely, Luna's mum." Harry laughed.

"She'll love what? Who? And what will she love?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron, whose ears were turning red again.

"Huh? Nothing." Ron mumbled.

"Ronald…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "We have charms next and we're going to be late."

"We are!" Hermione gasped, pulling her bag over her shoulder and hurrying from the room.

Ron and Harry followed chuckling in amusement. Ron moved close, "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, Ron." Harry was itching for Ron to tell him what Flora had meant but knew that Ron would tell him when it was comfortable for him.

"Hurry up, you'll be late!" Hermione called over her shoulder, her face alight with panic.

The two friends looked at each other and laughed, it was like déjà vu seeing Hermione like this. And they loved every minute of it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Pierson and Snape you're up."

Harry smiled at Severus and stood, he was excited. He'd seen the surprise on Severus's face every time he'd followed him into a classroom the day before and knew that Sev was very annoyed with him. It was only a matter of time before he exploded on Harry, in an angry and passionate way.

And after Severus exploded, his anger was usually followed by lust and quiet acceptance. Which Harry would enjoy quite a bit.

Standing on the spot Professor O'Rourke had marked, Harry stood directly across from Severus. He spun his wand around in his fingers and watched Severus toss back his sleeves before pulling his wand out and narrow his eyes at Harry. Not able to resist himself, Harry winked at him, thoroughly enjoying the widened eyes and curtain of hair that Sev dropped his head down a little.

"Alright, use any spell you can think of to defend yourself, obviously that excludes the unforgivable's." O'Rourke said gruffly, waving his wand to entrap them in an invisible shield bubble, so that their stray spells wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Harry got into a defensive pose and cracked his neck, Severus's grip tightened on his and he was staring up at Harry again, eye's dark and ready. "Ready?" Both young men nodded once and O'Rourke continued, "Start."

Almost immediately, a stunning spell flew at Harry who threw up a shield just in time, before lobbing one of his own back at him. Severus's spells grew more and more violent with Harry's shield blocking them all with hardly any effort. Harry laughed at how frustrated Sev looked and tossed a Tantellegra spell at Severus, who was caught off guard and stumbled when his legs started tangling together.

He removed the spell silently and just in time to dodge one of Harry's disarming spells. He stood straight up and yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

That was the first time that Harry scowled, he lifted his wand and the spell flew away from him. If Severus wanted to play dirty, he could play just as dirty back. He swooshed his wand in a circular motion and Severus gasped as thick white robes wound around every inch of his body, up to his neck and he was lifted in the air to hang motionless. Anytime that he moved or tried to wriggle out of his bindings, the ropes would tighten a bit more.

"And stop!" Harry heard O'Rourke yell, lowering the bubble shield that was protecting the class. Harry made to release Severus but the professor stopped him with a quick, "Hold on Harry!"

"Sir?" Harry looked curiously up at him. Severus was growling low in his throat and whispering threats under his breath. The rest of the class was staring up at him in amusement. Sirius was openly chuckling and Lily looked indignant and kept hissing at him to shut up.

"This is an ingenious spell, Harry. I've never seen it before, where did you learn about it?" The professor was circling the still mid air Severus, studying the spell.

Harry paled a bit and regretted using the spell he'd accidentally created during the war. "I kind of…invented it."

"You invented this spell? That's highly advanced." The spindly man stared at him with renewed appreciation.

"Is it? D-Do you think I could let Severus down now Professor?" Harry asked, noticing how tight the ropes were getting on Severus.

"Oh yes of course! Almost forgot. Yes do let him down."

Harry waved his wand, in the reverse motion of when he'd casted it and Severus gasped when the ropes popped away and he dropped to the floor, barely landing on his feet. Harry expected a hateful look thrown his way, but Severus simply gave him an openly curious look. He stared back until Severus's attentions were captured by their Professor.

"Severus I did not recognize your spell either. What was it?"

"My own invention as well, I admit. It is a samurai sword spell, its slices the attacker open viciously… But effectively." Severus admitted slowly, but proudly. For once his head was held high and his eyes were glinting passionately.

That look alone was enough to have Harry breathing harder, was enough to make his palms sweat and sent a heated wave across his stomach. He ignored the other student's gasps at Severus's description and just smirked at Sev's proud little twitch of his lips.

O'Rourke stared at Severus for a long moment, his brow furrowed, "That's a dark spell. And you easily cast it at Harry?"

Severus's jaw tightened but he nodded, "I did. You said that you wanted to see if we were prepared. That's a spell I would cast at an enemy, without a single thought."

"I would like to see the effects of the spell."

Severus's eyes widened and he glanced quickly at Harry, who just smiled. He couldn't help but be pleased that Sev didn't want to cast the very painful spell at him, just because he was being told to. O'Rourke followed his gaze and laughed, "No, not on Harry of course not."

He waved his wand and one of the chairs in the classroom changed into a golden retriever dog. Harry stepped back and tried not to pity the dog for what was about to come. He met eyes with Sev and nodded once.

Pulling his wand out steadily, Severus took a deep breath, pointed his wand at the dog and yelled out, "Sectumsempra!"

Many people gasped when three deep slices, slashed across the dogs chest. The dog yelped out sharply as blood poured out of his chest and tried to walk forward, before falling heavily to the floor, whimpers and wet screams ripping past his teeth.

"Can you reverse it?" O'Rourke asked, staring down at the dog in morbid curiosity.

"Um…Yes." Severus said, looking slightly paler, his wand shaking minutely. He walked forward smoothly and ducked down, waving his wand over each cut slowly, quiet words could be heard, sounding like a beautiful song.

After several long moments, the room filled with only shaky breaths from the shocked and pitying crowd, and the dogs now quiet whimpers. And Severus stood and stepped back, his eyes lingering on the dog for just a mere minute too long, before snapping back to their professor, his face a mask of coldness.

Professor O'Rourke remained staring down at the panting dog for a few minutes more before his gaze flickered up to Severus. "You invented that?" Severus nodded, his hands clenched tightly. "I like it!"

The professor ignored outraged sounds from the crowd of stunned students and nodded deeply, clapping Severus on the back. "You've got nerve boy! You think of defense the way everyone should! If someone wanted to attack you, they would have quite a fight on their hands."

Severus nodded just as deeply, his eyes glinting with pride again, "Thank you Professor."

"Professor…The dog." Hermione's voice was full of pleading and she had tears in her eyes as she stared past them at the blood drenched dog. Lily clutching her arm, tears in her eyes as well.

They all looked back at the dog and blinked when they saw Flora sitting on the floor, the dog in her arms, fat tears sliding silently down her face. Her voice was unwavering as she crooned calming words into its ears.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Be around death enough and you don't notice it anymore." O'Rourke said looking surprised to still see the dog. "If you please Flora…"

Flora kissed the dog on the head before gently laying it back on the ground and stepping away, letting her tears drop down her face without wiping them away. Without emotion on his face the stone cold Professor waved his wand at the dog and it was instantly popped back into a chair, the puddle of vibrant blood disappearing along with the dog.

Many relieved sighs could be heard throughout the classroom and O'Rourke seemed to notice how disturbed a lot of people were. His face tightened and he barked out, "Listen here you lot! If you think seeing that dog die is the worst thing you could possibly see, then you're living in a fairy world! The real world is violent and evil and you'll see worse than a dead dog. You leave this safe and comfortable school in less than a year, to go out into that real world! You had better be prepared, like Severus and Harry are! If not then you're easy picking for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" he glared at each of them.

"For your homework I want you to get together with your partner and answer these three questions. One: Would you be able to kill? Two: How would you face impending death, fighting or giving up? And three: How would you kill, if you were forced too? You will be delivering your answers orally. In front of the class. Go on, out!" He pointed at the door, looking angry.

Most of the students hurried to get out of the classroom, away from their 'Crazy' Professor, but Harry took his time grabbing his bag. He could see Severus staring down at the chair that had been the golden retriever. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked over to him with every step wanting to comfort Severus.

"Hey."

Sev's head snapped up, his eyes glittering darkly, "What?"

"Now you know what it does."

"What makes you think I didn't know before I cast it at you?"

Harry laughed slowly, but kept his eyes locked on Sev's, "Oh I know you knew what it did when you cast it at me, but now you know what it looks like…What it feels like."

Severus's eyelashes fluttered a few times and he looked down at the floor. For once he seemed lost for words. Harry reached over and squeezed his arm gently, "Meet you in the library at six o'clock for the homework then?"

"Oh yes the homework. Six o'clock then. Don't be late Pierson." He flinched out of Harry's hold and swooped out of the room, giving the victim chair a wide berth.

Harry sighed, feeling unsatisfied, unhappy that he hadn't been able to comfort Severus when he obviously needed it. Maybe that night he could get him to open up, the questions they'd been set as homework were very intimate. Maybe he could get Severus to become a little more vulnerable.

Harry tapped his quill on the blank piece of parchment and looked around. He had purposefully left the common room thirty minutes early, so that he could be at the library before Severus, but now he was just sitting there, waiting. This wasn't biding well with him, he kept envisioning their study session getting steamy, ending in him pulling Severus across the table and ripping his clothes off. And this was leaving him with a very…large…and hard problem.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, driving the palm of his hand into the bulge, tenting up his pants. He turned a deep red when he heard a snort and Severus saying silkily, "Need to be alone Pierson?"

"Ah. Ha. No, much rather have you here…" Harry said as he turned and winked at Severus who was carrying just a folder of parchment and a quill.

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and avoided his gaze as he sat down across from him, "Let's just get this done."

"Well if you insist." And after flashing Sev a wicked grin, Harry refocused, "Okay, first question. Could you kill?"

"Yes I could." Severus nodded and jotted down his answer on the piece of paper. "Your turn."

Harry felt a wave of cold wash over him, and blinked rapidly, "If I had too…Yes." He quickly jotted down his own answer, ignoring Severus's curious look.

"Next question… If you were facing death, would you die scared or die fighting." Severus rolled his eyes, "These are pretty easy questions don't you think? I mean who would just lie down and let someone kill them? That would be idiotic."

"Some people chose not to give up that innocent part of their souls and just die, instead of murdering someone else…" Harry said softly, definitely drawing Severus's curiosity with his odd tone.

"How would you know?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry met Severus's eyes deadly serious, "I don't think you would want to know what I know or what I've seen." Pictures of many familiar faces, dying, and fighting flashed in front of his eyes.

The haunted look in his eyes made Severus draw slightly back, "Maybe I would like to know."

A cheeky grin popped up on Harry's face, "So you're curious about me are you?"

"No! Perhaps a little bit…But only when you say things like that. Anyone would be curious and you know It." his tone was defensive, and he glared at Harry across the table.

Cocking his head, Harry shrugged, "I've seen a lot Severus, and most I wish I hadn't. War is…not pleasant."

"You've seen war?"

"I'm American remember? We aren't happy if we aren't fighting with someone!" Harry laughed, and then went still when Severus chuckled across the table from him. He sighed happily at the sound and smiled softly at Severus.

Severus smirked, "At least you acknowledge the truth about your country."

"Wouldn't do anything less." Harry said absentmindedly brushing his quills soft feathers across the back of Severus's hand.

With a small shiver, Sev moved his hand and cleared his throat. "Anyway, what's your answer?"

"I'd fight. I have too much to live for. Too many people to live for…" Harry said deliberately meeting Severus's eyes.

There was no denying the glimmer of nervousness in Severus's eyes now, a soft blush covered his pale cheeks and he looked down at his papers. He coughed nervously and said thickly, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You act like…We're intimate, like we know each other intimately. We don't know each other and yet, you act like you have feelings for me…" Severus mumbled a curtain of dark hair dropping, to hide his face.

"Would it be horrible if I did?"

"Yes!" Severus's eyes glimmered up at Harry.

"Why? You…don't find me attractive, is that it?"

"That's got nothing to do with it. Just…Stop. Let's just get this homework done." Sighing loudly Severus looked back down at his parchment, ignoring Harry's aggravated sigh.

"Sure. Last question: How would you kill, if you were forced too?" Harry leaned back in his chair, staring at Severus intently.

Blinking slowly Severus shrugged, "Why is that important as long you got it done?"

"If you're going to kill someone, you have to have thought about how."

Sev frowned at Harry's obvious answer, "Well…I suppose I'd cast Avada Kedavra. Simple and straight to the point, isn't it?"

"You have to really feel anger to cast an unforgivable, if you're just afraid it won't work."

"How would you know?!" Severus asked angrily.

Harry gave him a look and then smirked, "if I had to kill, I'd do the same Avada Kedavra."

"Oh and it would work for you?"Again he raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"It has. So I don't see why it wouldn't." Harry's voice was the coldest Severus had heard it ever and he shivered at the intensity in Harry's eyes, the blatant honesty that backed up his words.

He swallowed deeply at fact that he was intimidated by the mysterious boy sitting across from him. The boy who was admitting that he'd cast a least the killing curse at least once. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the eyes that were threatening to pull him into the haunting depths. "Well…I think we're all done here. We can revise our questions on our own. I'll give you a copy of my answers at breakfast. Professor O'Rourke is likely to make us read each other's answers. You know, to make it more personal."

"I like the sound of getting more personal with you…" Harry mumbled under his breath.

Sev thought that Harry had probably thought that Severus wouldn't hear him, but he did. And it erupted an ache deep in his gut. "I'm going to go…"

Harry reached stood and reached out without thinking, his fingers closed over Severus's wrist and they both sucked in a deep breath at the spark of electricity that rushed through them at the contact. "Wait. I want to get to know you, Severus."

Ignoring the ache that was starting to grow anytime he looked at Harry, Severus moved his wrist trying to get it free. "Pierson…"

"My name's Harry."

"Let me go…" Sev said sternly, his eyes burning into Harry's. He knew that it was pointless to try and grab his wand. Pierson had already proved who the better duelist was.

"Say my name." Harry whispered, stepping close to Severus, turning his hand just so that his fingers could brush across the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist.

"W-what?" Severus was having a hard time keeping up his cold façade, as Harry's fingers teased the sensitive skin on his wrist. His knees were trembling and he felt a cold sweat build up on the back of his neck.

"My name is Harry…I want you to call me, Harry." Harry whispered, his new husky voice sounded seductive even to him.

"Fine, Harry…"

Harry almost grew hard again just at hearing Severus's voice saying his name again. A low groan ripped out of him and he leaned in again, his eyes locked on Severus's.

"Oh, hello Harry and Severus too!"

Severus ripped his wrist out of Harry's grasp and scrambled backwards, grabbing his papers off the table and holding it up to his chest, like a paper shield. His face was bright red now. Harry cursed, took a deep breath to soothe his harsh inhales and looked towards the voice.

Lucius, (who had spoken), and Sirius walked around the corner, many feet away from each other. Lucius was staring at them interestedly, while Sirius just smiled at Harry, having not noticed anything odd between Harry and Severus.

"Lucius, hello. Hi Sirius!" Harry smirked very annoyed, when Severus edged away, not looking back at him.

"Hello Harry." Sirius smiled happily as he loped over to him.

"Working on your defense homework?"

Lucius smiled dramatically, "Sadly. You get yours done?"

"Yep, just finished…" Harry realized the danger he was in and decided to escape. He fake yawned and smiled sleepily. "Gee, I'm awfully tired. Think I'll head to bed now…"

"It's only seven." Lucius pointed out with a knowing grin.

"Yeah but been a long day…New school and all…"

"I completely understand." Sirius smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Must be exhausting…Being in such a new place, surrounded by people you don't know."

"Exactly." Harry said, miming a yawn again.

"Let's get you to bed." Sirius murmured sweetly.

Harry could have rolled his eyes, at the implications thick in that short sentence. But jumped at the chance to escape too overly attentive guys. "Yes, sleep sounds nice." He aimed a sweet smile at Lucius, "Goodnight Lucius."

Lucius dipped his head, his eyes burning into Harry's, "Sleep well Harry…"

Harry smiled again at how dramatic Lucius was, scooped up his homework and quill, and turned, hearing Sirius follow after him. Once they left the comfort of the library Sirius chuckled loudly, "Nice job eh, using the 'I'm new and simply overwhelmed!' card to get away from silky Lucius."

"Yeah, thought it might work…" Harry grinned at how by simply walking in the corridors, Sirius drew looks from every passing girl and a few boys, as well. He was incredibly good looking, his wavy black hair graceful and landed perfectly anytime he shifted. His dark blue eyes glinting with mischievousness, and playfulness, while his full dark red lips, held promises of pleasure and either heartbreak or love. He had wide shoulders that aligned just right with the rest of his lean, but muscle ridden body. And he walked like he owned the place, proud and strong. He was just as domineering and self entitled as Lucius was, he just hid it better.

"So Harry…" Sirius sounded quite uncomfortable and he kept spinning his wand through his fingers, so quickly that Harry marveled at the fact that he hadn't dropped it yet. Harry tried not to groan in distress he wasn't sure he wanted Sirius to keep talking.

"Yes, Sirius?" he had to stop this, end it now. Otherwise it might carry on too long.

"You're a Poof, right?"

Harry stopped a little shocked at how blunt the question was, but when Sirius finally realized what he'd said and paled, Harry burst out laughing as he tried to apologize. "Harry, I am so sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out! Seriously mate I'm sorry if that came out bad!"

"Seriously, Sirius it's alright. Just a little surprising to hear someone say it so bluntly. But yes I'm a poof." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Did you know…Right away that you were…Liked blokes?" Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Sirius blush so much, or look so nervous.

"No…Not right away. I didn't really know until I kissed my first lover." Sighing wistfully Harry remembered his first homosexual kiss. Him pinning a furious Severus down on the floor, pushing away their wands, breathing harshly, swearing loudly at each other, and then his lips had been on Severus's. It was like time had fallen away and only they remained, their lips, and their bodies pressed into each other.

It had been the perfect kiss and it was one of his favorites. It was one of the thousands, one of the millions of kisses that they had shared and yet it stood out in his mind. So vividly.

"So…A person wouldn't know that they like blokes until they kiss one?"

"Not with all people, but yeah I guess a few people need physical intimacy before they know." Harry cocked his head and looked thoughtfully at Sirius.

Sirius was looking away, his eyes on the floor thoughtful and curious. Harry studied him for a long moment, "Don't think you have to answer this or anything, but d-do you think you might like blokes?"

"Err…Maybe…" Sirius was definitely avoiding Harry's eyes by now. He was staring right at the floor.

Resisting the urge to snort or roll his eyes, Harry shrugged, "Do you like someone in particular?"

A small smile floated across Sirius's face, "Yeah…"

"And does he like guys?" Harry rolled his eyes, leading the conversation in a slow and gentle way.

"Not really too sure. I mean, well he's never shown interest in girls…"

"Maybe you should talk to Re-…Him." Harry stumbled over Remus's name. It was different talking to Sirius, if he mentioned Remus's name, he would probably freak out and start denying that he was interested in him at all.

"Maybe…" Sirius said unconvincingly. He stopped and looked up at the Fat Lady's portrait. He was rocking back and forth on his heels. "Could I kiss you?" He asked randomly, his eyes nervous and his voice shaking.

Harry blinked in surprise, "W-What?"

"Just too know…I don't want to get his hopes up and then find out I don't like kissing blokes." Sirius mumbled quickly, the toe of his shoe kicking the floor.

Thankful that the Fat Lady seemed to be sleeping, Harry bit his lip aggravated. Sirius had a point, he could just be confused about his feelings for Remus and that would be disastrous for Remus. It was better to know now.

"Fuck…" He said quietly, he grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him down the hallway and into empty classroom. He shut the door behind them and tapped his wand on the doorknob. He straightened and stared sternly at Sirius. "This is purely educational."

Sirius managed to nod, but his eyes were wide. Harry stepped up to him, took his face between his hands, leaned in, stopped and said, "And you tell No one." Sirius nodded again, his eyes on Harry's lips.

Harry pushed in and let his lips graze across Sirius's, leaving him enough room to move back if he wanted to. And when he didn't, he pressed his lips in firmer. Sirius's lips were soft and pliable against his own, nothing like Severus's harsh, dominating lips. He could have rolled his eyes at how willing Sirius was under his influence. It was rather annoying. Harry liked to be dominated, to be controlled, or at least to fight for control. He sure hoped that Remus was a dominating top, who just looked like a sweet bottom.

Sirius opened his mouth but Harry just pulled back, "I think that's enough to know. So? Do you know?"

Wiping his mouth a little, Sirius nodded, looking a little gob smacked, "Yeah I think I know…"

"Excellent, so what's the verdict?"

"Oh I think I like blokes…"

'Duh.' Harry thought obviously. "You think you're gonna tell 'him'?"

"I think I am…I'm just really hoping that I don't make a fool out of myself…"

"You wont." Harry insisted walking over to the door, muttering the unlock charm and opening the door. "Just remember…Tell No One."

With a deep nod, Sirius smiled and stepped forward, "Thank you, by the way…"

Harry dazzled him with a grin, "My pleasure. And no one finds out!"

"No one finds out!" Sirius repeated loudly, reaching out and pulling Harry back down the hall to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Firenewt."

Harry let Sirius pull him through the opening and rolled his eyes when he immediately yelled out, "Remy Poo!" Harry nudged him forward with a wink and the black haired boy gave him a grateful smile.

He watched Sirius bound over to Remus, who was sitting on a couch in front of the fire and launch himself next to him. His head landed in his lap, his head blocking the book Remus was reading so interestedly in front of him. He watched Remus smile shyly and bop Sirius on the nose with the end of the book. "Hi…"

"Hi." Sirius said quietly, his hand reaching up to take the book. "I missed you all day, Moony pie."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh really Padfoot?"

Sirius leaned up and pecked Remus's nose, "Really. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Um…No." Remus looked around shyly.

Harry did too. Hermione and Lily were sitting together in front of the fire working on something, while James and Ron were playing wizard chess. He leaned back against the wall by the portrait hole and looked back at Remus and Sirius.

"Have you seen Peter lately? I haven't seen him in ages." Remus said curiously.

"Wormy? Oh no, I haven't seen him. That is weird. Oh well…So didn't you miss me too?" Sirius pushed away the subject he didn't want to hear and focused more on Remus.

Remus let out a light, amused sigh, "Yes Padfoot I did miss you."

"How much did you miss me?"

"Sirius! Honestly…"

"How much?"

"This much." Remus opened his arms wide open and for once let his true smile shine through.

"Only that much? Why Moony I thought you cared!" Sirius buried his face into Remus's stomach and pretended to sob.

"Okay, this much!" He threw his arms open wider.

Sirius looked up, sniffling, "Much better."

"Happy now?" Remus shyly put his hand on Sirius's head and ruffled his hair. Even then his hair didn't get messy.

"Almost…" Sirius leaned up quickly and pecked Remus's lips, before jumping off him and striding over to James and Ron who were trying to act like they hadn't seen anything. Lily and Hermione were pressing their hands to their lips, presumably trying to hold in giggles.

Harry watched Remus gape for a few minutes, his eyes wide and his hand still in the place that was holding Sirius's head. Then his face turned red and he ducked his head, his pale hair dropping in front of his face. He grabbed his book again and opened it, pretending to read.

Smiling lightly, Harry pushed off the wall and sat down next to Remus. "Hey Remus."

"Oh hey Harry…Did you um…See?"

"Yeah, it was quite adorable actually."

"But what was that?"

"Seemed like he kissed you…"

"Yes…He did, didn't he?" Remus ran his fingers across his lips and took a moment before smiling back up at Harry. "So how is your um…Your romantic interest going?"

Harry let out a low sigh, "I'm not sure. He's so guarded! He's like…" He let out another sigh. "I don't even know! He honestly gets mad at me for flirting with him! Like yells at me!"

Remus laughed, "Sounds like him. Has he tried to curse you yet?"

"No."

"Well then he likes you. If he really didn't like you then he would have just cursed you by now."

"Hm. Good point." Harry laughed. "So when you gonna kiss Sirius again?"

"He…He probably didn't mean it like that. I mean, you've seen him play around with me, before. So I-it mean nothing." Remus hummed nervously and stood, "Goodnight."

Harry glanced over at Sirius who was frowning and staring after Remus, who was hurrying up the stairs. Harry looked away and met Ron's eyes, Ron raised an eyebrow at him and Harry quirked his mouth and shrugged. Ron frowned dramatically at him and shrugged, as if to say "what can you do?"

"Yeah I think I'll be going up to bed as well." Harry smiled and followed Remus up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat heavily next to Severus, in Defense a week later and didn't even look at him. His attempts were getting him nowhere and he was getting frustrated. He didn't know what to do with this boy. He was so much like his Severus but at the same time completely different. He felt like he didn't know this Severus at all, he didn't know how to approach him, how to seduce him. Ever since the 'almost kiss' in the library, Severus had avoided any unnecessary exposure or contact with him. It was frustrating, he felt like he would never get the chance to be with the love of his life again.

He felt Severus shift in his seat next to him and the robes hanging by his legs brushed against his own. A shiver ran down his spine and he nearly growled at how pointless his reaction was and stared straight forward.

Severus shifted again and the robes brushed against his leg, followed by the touch of warm, cloth covered skin. He shivered again, unable to help himself and narrowed his eyes at the chalk board that O'Rourke was writing notes on.

When it happened a third time his eyes flickered to Severus and he slowly pressed his leg against his. Severus's eyes widened and then narrowed, but when he looked back at Harry his attention was purely on the board.

He decided that it was accidental and stared up at the board too, he couldn't move his leg. It would be too obvious that he was moving it away.

Harry stifled a grin and stared up at the board of notes like he was completely bored. It was the first real contact that they'd had in a long time and Severus wasn't pulling away. He decided to push his luck a little and pressed his leg firmer into Sev's, but he made it seem like he was just stretching and his thigh 'just' happened to touch his.

His fingers were tightening on the edge of the desk and he had the biggest urge to reach under the table and see if Severus was reacting the same way that he was. He knew he couldn't though. Sev would definitely curse him if he did that.

Instead he moved his leg, his thigh lightly rubbing against Severus's, slow and tantalizing. He heard a strangled noise whisper out of Sev's tight lips but just stared with unseeing eyes up at the board. The cloth dragging between their legs, teasing their skin was torturous.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Harry's eyes fluttered and he pressed his thigh closer, skin growing ever more sensitive. He could feel Severus's side moving quickly with his breath and felt encouraged to run his foot up his calf.

Feeling like his chest was going to explode into a million pieces Severus, slid his hand off his desk and pushed it into the length of his erection trying to get it to go away. When it wouldn't he growled low in his throat, "Harry…" he whispered harshly, scowling harshly at Harry.

"Severus…" Harry grinned and rubbed harder, wreaking havoc on Severus's body.

Feeling like he was at his wits end, the hand that was under the desk reached out and firmly grasped Harry's thigh, making him gasp lightly. He squeezed hard enough to bruise and stopped when Harry shivered like he enjoyed it. Harry whimpered lightly when Sev stopped and he did it again just to see if his intuition was right. He felt Harry shiver again and snatched his hand away.

He couldn't believe that Harry was so into roughness, it was intense to think that he and Harry and something in common. Something sexual…He shoved Harry's leg away and scooted to the far edge of his chair as he could. His hard on was almost painful, his was itching to reach out and grab Harry, to prove himself right.

But he resisted and he tried not to feel Harry shifting next to him. The frustration grew threw out the length of the class, making the classroom feel stifling hot, uncomfortably loud, and like the rest of the classroom, the students drift in and out of focus. Both of them were breathing hard, both avoiding looking at each other, both trying to ignore the fact that they were close enough to reach out and touch.

And when the class was finally dismissed, both boys scrambled out of their seats and hurried from the room, limping uncomfortably.

"I happen to think that they're all really charming. And if Ron wasn't totally in love with Hermione than I'd go for him myself, not to mention Harry…He's just gorgeous isn't he? It's such a shame that he's gay." Lily sighed and pulled her fiery hair up into a ponytail.

"What is wrong with all the students in this school? They've gone bonkers! All hear about is those accents, and how fetching they all are. Honestly!" Severus rolled his eyes and crumpled up the paper, he'd been stupidly doodling on.

"Perhaps you're the only blind one! They're so charming and sweet, and very attractive. Everyone just adores them! Don't you see that? Especially Harry, he's so nice to everyone, not matter what house they're in. no one's ever seen anything like those Americans!" Lily sighed, obviously happy to be counted as one of the trio's close friends and not just someone they were nice too.

"Yes, they're American does that really make them so…amazing? So attractive?" he shoved his books into his bag and tried not to think of the heated moment, he and Harry had shared days earlier. "I mean if you really think about it…What have Americans given us that is so great!?"

Lily bit her lip for a moment, thinking hard, and unconsciously staring at the large group that was walking across the grounds headed to a spot to by the lake, close to where they were sitting. She snapped her fingers a moment later and beamed as she said, "Elvis. They gave us Elvis! And even you dear Severus cannot deny that Elvis…is the King!"

Severus let out a rare laugh when she jumped up, started singing, 'Aint nothing' but a hound dog', and danced wildly along to the lyrics. His eyes trailed over to the group close to theirs and stopped laughing when he saw Harry looking over at them.

He was standing, leaning against an old willow tree, his friends Hermione and Ron cuddling at the base of the tree. Lupin and Black were goofing around, clearly flirting with each other. While Potter played with a snitch he'd probably stolen.

He met Harry's dark green eyes and swallowed hard at the look of want and something indescribable, clearly seen even though they were far from each other. Lily broke their eye contact when she danced in the way, and he muttered, "I suppose his accent isn't that bad…"

"Oh his?" lily stopped and put her hands on her thin hips, "So it is Harry then. I was wondering who you were avoiding."

"I haven't been avoiding anyone. I simply consented that Pierson's accent was not totally awful." Severus mumbled annoyed at the blush that was covering his face, neck and chest.

"Okay." Lily laughed as she waved at the group, all of which waved back to her of course.

Severus expected Harry to keep flirting with him, especially after that day in Defense but he was wrong. Harry didn't even acknowledge him. It wasn't just him either Severus noticed with a bit of annoying relief. He didn't appear to be connecting with anyone lately. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, distracted by whatever was weighing heavily on his mind. Any time someone said something to him or tried to draw him into a conversation, Harry would look up surprised or faintly annoyed.

At first Severus thought he was relieved that Harry was backing off, but he wasn't. He kept finding himself staring at Harry, wondering what he was thinking about so much, what was bothering him. He could always use legilimency to steal away into his mind. That would be an easy way of finding out what was on Harry's mind, and it wouldn't include having to talk to him.

But he wasn't skilled enough at legilimency yet and Harry would probably detect him the moment he tried to break into his mind. But sitting so close to Harry, being in such close range to him, it was frustrating not to be acknowledged, especially after all that attention he'd been receiving. It felt like he was being rejected, a feeling that he was used too, but not that he was used to from Harry.

So when he happened across Harry, sitting on the last stair on the staircase leading up to the fourth floor, in the charms corridor, Severus couldn't resist walking over to him. He looked so tired, so worried and impatient that he felt a flicker of concern for him.

He stopped in front of him and sighed loudly, "What the hell is wrong with you Pierson?"

Harry looked up, startled. He'd been thinking of the hocruxe's and how to get at them, again. It had been weighing on his mind for days. For days, the tales of death and mayhem had been strewn all across the Daily Prophet and he, Hermione and Ron had each felt an awful amount of guilt. They'd spent weeks at Hogwarts, making new friends, relaxing, just being seventeen. And they should have attempted to get the hocruxe's the moment they had the chance. They'd been talking for days, making plans to go and collect the hocruxe's and then to end it all, again.

He blinked up at Severus who was twitching awkwardly, like he wanted to run away, but he was forcing himself to stay and talk to him. It was adorable and he realized how much he'd missed him. "What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry remembered how much he hated repeating himself. "I asked what the hell, is the matter with you?"

A smile pushed through Harry's worries and quirked his lips, he stood in a smooth motion and looked across Sev's face. It was tight and had a nervous dip between his eyebrows. He reached up slowly and pushed back Severus's black hair, away from the eyes he wanted to stare into for the rest of his life. "Nothings the matter with me…I've just had a something on my mind…"

He found himself leaning in unconsciously, his eyes on Severus's mouth. He waited for him to jerk back, and to regale him with angry curses and shouts. But he didn't, Severus seemed to have frozen. And Sev did feel like he was frozen, he knew that if he didn't move or say something that Harry was going to kiss him. But his heart was aching, pounding and heat had pooled to the bottom of his stomach. All he knew was that if he kissed Harry in this exact moment, his life would change and for the better.

Harry was about to press his lips into Sev's when a loud voice yelled out, "Look its Snivellus!"

Severus did jerk back then, his eyes widening and flickering with panic. He whirled around, his hand pulling his wand out of the mysterious confines of his robes. He nearly growled at Harry when he stepped in front of him, his arms crossed.

Sirius was walking quickly over to them, a wicked, mocking look in his eyes as he looked over Severus. He did look a little surprised when he saw Harry, but seemed to figure that it wasn't by his choice that he had to associate with Sev. Remus was hurrying along with him, tugging his arm and whispering anxiously to him. He managed to shoot Harry and Severus an apologetic look before Sirius shook him off, his fingers twirling his wand.

"Snivellus, why are you stinking up our friend?" Sirius called, his wand still spinning in his hand.

Feeling Severus stiffen behind him, ready to raise his wand and curse Sirius, Harry moved in front of him, completely blocking his view of Sirius. He raised an eyebrow at Sirius and sighed in aggravation, "Sirius. You're my friend in all, but you won't be doing this in front of me."

A dumbfounded look crossed Sirius's face and he chuckled in shock, "It'd only be a bit of fun mate. It's what he's here for."

Anger flared up inside Harry and for once he wanted to curse Sirius, make him wish he hadn't said that. Instead he just took a calming breath, "Again friend, not gonna happen in front of me. I think you should leave."

Blinking in shock, Sirius let himself get pulled away by a smirking Remus. Harry shook his head and turned back to face Severus. He reached out to touch him, but was caught by the look the other boy was wearing.

The look was stunned, amazed and afraid all at once. Harry stared at him in concern, "Sev? What's wrong?" his hand reached out to touch Severus face.

"Why did you do that?" Severus swatted away Harry's hand.

"Because, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Severus stared into his eyes, fear finally winning the battle in his eyes. He turned quickly and hurried away, his robes fluttering wildly as he headed down to the dungeons. Harry watched him leave and sighed. It would have been nice to kiss Severus, at least once before he left to take care of the hocruxe's. He would have been able to dream about it at night, use it to comfort himself.

If Severus thought that being ignored by Harry was horrible, than Harry just disappearing from sight for almost a week was just the worst thing ever. The first day Harry and his friends missed classes Severus figured maybe they were sick. But by the end of the week he wasn't the only one, wondering what had happened to them.

Lily had come to him with her concerns, and he couldn't count how many times he'd walked by Remus, Sirius and James and heard them discussing the trio's disappearance. Severus tried not to care where Harry was or what had happened to him, but it was impossible. If Harry's own friends hadn't seen them and had no idea what happened to them, than who did? What happened to them? Were they okay?

He tried not to think of the last time he'd seen Harry. He tried not to think of how they'd been about to kiss, or how Harry had defended him to his own friends. Because if Harry had left back to America or whatever, he would regret not taking the chance, of kissing him, of letting himself give Harry a chance.

Sometimes he would catch himself daydreaming about kissing Harry, of pressing his mouth into Harry's wide, red, and pouting lips. He imagined that the kiss would be passionate, they would battle for dominance, and it would be like the scariest and most thrilling theme park ride. He imagined the sweet kisses too, the soft, adoring, loving and attentive kisses. Ones that showed how much Harry cared about him.

Often he'd be startled out of his daydreams, by either someone addressing him or realizing that the class he'd be sitting in was being dismissed. Severus knew he blushed horribly after being forced from his overly romantic daydreams about Harry and he couldn't stand it. Often Lily or Lucius would give him a knowing look and he would scowl angrily at them. He hated getting caught and blushing like a female, fifth year Hufflepuff.

He had the right to be curious about kissing Harry didn't he? It was his right to be curious about…relations, he was seventeen after all! And if he sometimes woke up sweating, breathing hard and hard in other places…with Harry's name still on his lips, that wasn't his fault, was it? He couldn't control his dreams, let alone his hormones!

Severus was just imagining himself pushing Harry back against a wall in a deserted corridor, pressing their mouths together in a passionate embrace. He was just imagining Harry's hand sneaking his hand down to stroke him through his pants and imagining Harry whimpering in his ear, begging for some sort of completion, when Lily plopped down next to him and sighed loudly.

He looked up, his face red with annoyance and embarrassment. "What's wrong Lily?"

"I'm just so worried about them! How could they just disappear? No one even knows where they are and none of the professors seem to care! Shouldn't Dumbledore or someone have told us if they were leaving?" Lily asked her voice loud with misery.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows where they are Lily. He wouldn't just let three students go missing and do nothing about it."

Lily gave him a scathing look, "Don't you pretend like you don't care what happened to Harry Pierson, Severus Snape! I've seen the puppy love look in your eyes whenever you're thinking about him. I know you care!"

"I am curious about where they are! I'm just not willing to jump to the worst conclusion. Look if Dumbledore knows where they are, then I'm sure they're fine. They're safe."

"But why would they just leave without telling anyone? Were they're friends! And Harry's pretty much in love with you!" She waved one hand in his direction distractedly.

Severus flushed and coughed nervously, "Maybe…They just missed their homes. Or maybe they 'had' to return to America. Or maybe something came up and they'll be back soon."

Lily stared at him, with a crooked smile on her face, "Wow. You've thought about this more than I have!"

Just when he thought the red was leaving his face, Severus could feel it all flooding back in. He scowled at her again, "I'm just curious Lily! It's not a huge deal to wonder where they are! Doesn't mean that I-I have f-feelings for Har…Them!"

The smile on Lily's lips grew and she laughed for a long moment, "Oh my goodness! You do have feelings for him don't you?"

"You'll never get him to admit it you know. He's being stupidly stubborn when it comes to Harry." Lucius's silkily said as he walked over to them.

After a quick look at Lily to gauge her reaction, Severus relaxed to see her just look curious. She didn't really like Lucius, as he generally was sarcastic and smoothly rude to her. But today she just looked curiously up at him.

"Is he pretending not to care where Harry, Hermione and Ron are?" Lucius leaned casually against a bookshelf and spoke quietly as to not gain the new librarian Madame Pince's attention.

"Of course. However, there is progress because now he's curious about where they were." Lily said in a stage whisper as though Severus wasn't there.

They shared a conspiratorial laugh and then Lucius studied his perfect nails as he said in a sing song-y voice, "So then he wouldn't 'care' about the news I have just acquired then?"

"I don't think he would. But I would happen to love to hear the news you have." Lily said, standing and ignoring Severus's outraged look.

"Oh well, lets not bother severs with our incessant chatter. Come we will walk and talk." Lucius dramatically offered Lily his arm, which she took with a smirk.

"Get back here! And when the hell did you become all friendly? I rather liked it better when you disliked each other." Severus growled, earning him a dangerous look from Madam Pince.

Lily and Lucius chuckled together and sat across the table from the glowering Severus. He was practically reaching for his wand to curse them both! He heard Lucius laugh, "He's so tense lately, I wonder why that is."

"You know it could be this one guy, I forget his name, but Sev here was real attached to him and then his one chance at 'releasing some tension' disappeared. So he's been grumpy for the past week." Lily whispered again, wearing a mock sympathetic look.

"Pity. He should have given that guy a chance. Maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy!" Lucius shot Severus a look and smirked at him after a moment.

Severus gave them both murderous looks and said harshly, "Just shut up and tell us what you know Malfoy!"

"You could trying more polite to the person you're trying to weasel information out of." Lucius sniffed superiorly and flicked back the blonde locks that weren't even out of place.

When both Lily and Severus gave him impatient, threatening looks, he smirked again and slowly rolled his silver eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you what I heard, even though you're both unappreciative!" He gave them one last glare before continuing. "I heard from a Ravenclaw that was…entertaining me that a few of his friends had seen Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid and McGonagall hurrying three seventh years to the hospital wing. Two of them were unconscious. One a girl and one boy. Dumbledore informed them not to tell anyone, but I can be very…Persuasive when I want to be."

In the next minute he was yelping uncharacteristically, when Lily whacked him upside the head, her eyes blazing angrily, "How could you not tell us that right away?"

Lucius shrugged, rubbing the back of his head soothingly, "It was more amusing this way."

Severus gave him a scathing look, while he stuffed his books and parchment into his satchel. He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the library. They were hurrying to the hospital wing when Severus realized what he was doing, he skidded to a halt and Lily gave him a curious look, "What are you doing Sev? C'mon lets go find out what's going on!"

"Um…You go ahead." Sev smiled a small smile at her and nudged her forward lightly.

"What? You…have to come with me! F-Find out if they're okay." Lily looked like Severus had lost his mind.

"They'd want to see you. Go on, you can tell me about it later." Sev was already backing up quickly. He hurried around the nearest corner, Lily's calls for him ringing in his ears.

He found an empty nook near the top of the astronomy tower and hid. He didn't like Harry. He was just attracted to the Gryffindor. So why was he rushing off to visit him in the hospital wing like a nervous lover?

It was obvious that Harry was only attracted to him sexually. He always acted like he knew everything about Severus that he wanted too. He acted like he knew everything important about Severus. It was frustrating because Harry didn't know him, didn't know anything about Severus. Even less than Lily and Lucius knew about him, which was a surprisingly large amount due to the fact that he rarely divulged anything about himself.

He couldn't deny the bond between him and Harry, it was deep and unbreakable. There was something about their relationship that shook Severus deep to his core. He'd never felt so close and so far away from someone in his entire life. They shared looks, on the rare occasion that he allowed himself to fully look at Harry that held a deep need to be close to each other, to be always with each other.

It was scary, Severus didn't approve of intimacy and Harry demanded it. He held such a look in his eyes sometimes, a mingling of impatience and sadness. Like he was used to having Severus be very intimate with him. Like he was used to something more personal between them, like he'd somehow had him and lost him and was trying to regain him in his life.

Severus felt the impatience too, his body and heart calling for him to be with Harry in all ways. Too love him, to cherish him, and to protect him. It was a call for him to share every part of himself with Harry. He didn't know what would happen if he acted on those urges, only that the longer he put of acting on them, it hurt him. His body ached and burned. Not just his body but his soul, as well.

He felt his body trembling and blinked out of his reverie. He looked out the window, from the ledge he was sitting on and jolted when he realized how late it had gotten while he sat there lost in his thoughts. Hours must have passed, he thought anxiously.

He jumped off the ledge and walked slowly, trying and failing not to get lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking of the dark way Harry's eyes flashed when he looked at Severus, the way he always brushed his hand across Ron and Hermione's shoulder when he was leaving them for long lengths of time. It was like he was trying to reassure them and himself that he would be back with them soon. It was such a curious move, like he'd lost too many people in his short life and Hermione and Ron were his only links to the world.

Sometimes he would make a move like he was going to the same thing to Severus and would stop himself just in time. It was very curious. He wondered why Harry thought he had the right to touch him so, even just wanting to touch him that way.

Shaking his head, he realized that he was pacing in front of the Hospital Wing doors. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed in aggravation. He pulled his wand out and placed a cloaking spell over himself, it wouldn't fool someone such as Dumbledore or even McGonagall but it would most likely work on Harry. He quickly convinced himself that there was nothing wrong with simply checking on the trio, making sure that nothing too drastic had happened.

He carefully pushed open the door to the hospital wing and snuck in, looking around in sweeping ways.

Harry sat up straight in the bed, suddenly aware that someone was there. Someone was sneaking around the hospital wing. He narrowed his eyes and focused sharply on the feeling of the other person. It took a moment but he abruptly recognized the invisible presence.

"Severus love, why don't you come out now? It's always been creepy when you do that and I'm injured so can't you just humor me?" he called out, wincing at the pressure on his injured ribs as he tried to sit up.

Almost immediately someone hands were on his back, lightly helping him sit up. He sighed out the counter cloaking charm and smiled up at Severus now visible face. He couldn't resist running his fingers down his face, "Hello love."

Severus leaned into the touch momentarily, his body touching burning at the feel of Harry's touch. He stared down at Harry and felt his gut clench at the battered face he was staring at. Harry had bruises all across his forehead, cheeks and lips. There were raging red marks around his neck, like someone had choked him roughly. He took in the fact that Harry's arms and hands were covered with vicious looking burn marks. He also seemed to be holding himself up gingerly, like some of his ribs were broken.

But Harry was wearing such a happy smile. It probably hurt his lips to smile so widely up at him. The smile had an edge of guilt to it, like Harry was expecting Severus to scold him for being so rash.

Seeing the look made Severus want to rage at Harry, so he swatted away the hand touching his face and growled low in his throat, "Where the bloody hell were you? And what the bloody happened to you? You couldn't leave word with someone? Anyone? Do you know how worried everyone has been? Lily and Lupin won't leave me alone! Which is a whole other issue about how wolfie boy thinks its okay to approach me after the debacle last year!"

Harry couldn't see any way to stop Severus rant than by reaching up and pushing his two fingers onto his lips. "I'm sorry I worried you Sev. I should have told you I would be leaving. I just thought you would be safer this way. It's not that I underestimate you, it's just I want to protect you from all this so much."

"What the hell are you talking about? Protect me from what Harry?" Sev pleaded. He felt himself drop down on to the bed next to Harry. He wanted so badly to touch him, to kiss away every offending, injury.

"From all the bad out in the world Severus, all the evil out there that's trying to war against the win." Harry reached up again. Carding his fingers threw Severus's black hair.

"Won't you tell me where you were, how you got all these injuries?" Severus reached out and ran one long finger down the purpling bruise growing from Harry's temple across his cheek. "Why didn't Madame Pomfrey do anything about these? You must be in so much pain."

"Nothing she can do love. These aren't normal injuries, they're dark magic. Don't worry I'm not in too much pain."

"Liar." Severus rolled his eyes.

"You know that I love you right?" Harry whispered, knowing he was taking a huge risk.

"I know you think you do."

"I don't just think I do Sev, I know I do. I love you with every fiber of my being. I know you feel it too. I know you feel the love burning between us. Fight it if you must, I don't see why you wouldn't, you did before too. But know this, it will win. I promise that."

"You're the most confusing person I've ever met." Severus whispered before leaning in and slowly pushing his lips onto Harry's.

The fire that had been simmering just underneath the surface of their skin, flared and burned between them as their lips touched. Harry felt like his body was celebrating. Every nerve ending was dancing at the feel of Sev's lips on his. Severus whimpered quietly and pressed firmer, almost climbing onto Harry's lap. He just couldn't get enough of the feeling of Harry's mouth on his. It was warm, firm, perfect and even more wonderful than he imagined.

It was great just feeling Harry's mouth on his, but he needed to taste him. He opened his mouth and let the smallest bit of his tongue run along the dip between Harry's lips, demanding entrance. Harry eagerly opened his mouth and Severus pushed his tongue in. Harry let him explore his mouth for a moment before letting his tongue tease up to Sev's. He heard Severus moan lightly and push back against his tongue wanting dominance back again.

Harry pulled Severus closer to him and onto his lap, his legs bet onto either side of his body. He tipped his head and let his lover take over the kiss. Long tapered, fingers wound in his hair and nails grazed his skull lightly. His own fingers were tightening on Sev's narrow waist. He was trying to stop himself from pushing at Sev's robes, from pushing them off.

His lover was more impatient, his hands yanking at Harry's shirt, pulling the shirt open so that that buttons popped off. Then his hands were touching his chest, his shoulders, and roughly dragging across his nipples. His pulled Harry's tongue into his mouth and sucked it, in such a tantalizing way that he had Harry panting into his mouth. He felt a thrill of success at that and decided to find out what else he could do to drive the boy wild. He dragged his tongue all along every inch of Harry's mouth, memorizing every spot that got a reaction out of him.

He felt Harry's fingers clenching his hips roughly and wriggled them around trying to tell him to either tighten or loosen up, to do something! But his wriggling drew a hushed groan out of the both of them.

His throat burning Harry rocked his hips up and felt Severus spasm above him with a quiet whimper. He pulled Severus forward at the same time as he pushed his hips up and both froze a moment before the violent trembles started, their breaths coming out in harsh pants and whimpers. He repeated the move, feeling Severus's hands drag down his chest as his mouth struggled to focus on what they were doing.

Severus removed his mouth from Harry's lips and half sucked, half kissed his way down Harry's jaw, down to his neck. His groin felt like it was burning as it brushed against Harry's in that beautiful way. He sucked lightly on his neck, after a particularly amazing grind he must have bitten down on a sore spot on his neck because Harry hissed in pain and he jerked back. "I-I'm sorry!"

Still wincing at the pain that was now becoming apparent, Harry shook his head, "Don't be, that was amazing."

Blushing slightly Severus shivered, "What's going on? How do you…How do we feel…Why do I feel this way?"

Harry stared at Severus for a long moment, guilt clouding his mind. He gently pulled his face up to face him and stared deep into his eyes. He pushed lightly at the blocks in Sev's mind and felt him physically jump but just kept it up a small, light insistent push to gain entrance into his mind.

Taking a chance, Severus let Harry flow into his mind using the choppy and rough occulemency on his mind. He gasped quietly at the mess of images that flowed into his mind. First came images of Harry talking with Dumbledore, his friends explaining that they'd forced him back in time after his lover died. Then came images of his real life, in the future at Hogwarts. He jumped at the image of himself, clearly decade's older and teaching Harry, tormenting the son of his best friend and of his worst enemy. Time flashed by, with just bits of images of wars with the dark lord, his friends, practically family dying. This included ton's of red heads, and older version of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Then a battle field, an army going against Voldemort, the older version of himself and Harry fighting about nothing, Harry pushing him back, landing on top of him, and cursing each other and finally their first kiss.

The images grew sweeter, happier, passion filled. Their grudging relationship, blossoming into true, deep love, their random kisses, their sweet embraces and their passionate and often love making. His older self scolding Harry for doing something rash, Harry arguing with him playfully. Harry and Severus's private bonding ceremony came next, the sweet and intense spell binding their souls together, through out time, for the rest of their lives.

He watched Harry and the older version of himself preparing themselves for the final battle at Hogwarts against Voldemort. He watched their last night together, their passionate and desperate love making, their promised half truths to not do anything that could put themselves in danger, their absolute and open declarations of love and devotion for each other. Then the final battle flashed in the front of his mind and he watched Harry kill, masked followers of Voldemort, picking off innocent students, innocent people fighting for their right to live, to feel safe. He watched as harry and his older self were forced to separate, their terrified glances at each other, their mouths moving silently to mouth the same three words before dashing away.

The next pictures that flowed into his mind were that of Harry killing Voldemort, ending the war and hurrying around looking for his bondmate. A horrifying picture of himself sprawled out on the Great Hall's floor, surrounded by hundreds of other dead. Harry's horribly depressing reaction to his death. The week that followed of his sobbing into piles of his older versions of his self's clothes, crying out for him to return to him, that he promised he wouldn't leave him, poured into his mind and made unconscious tears pour down his cheeks.

He watched the last week next, Harry and his friends searching for hocruxe's and sleeping in tents on mountain sides. He watched how Harry felt so alone without him all those nights, how all he wished was to be sleeping next to him as his body ached from the battery of Voldemorts spells to protect his hocruxe's.

The visions ended there and he let his eyes droop closed, effectively keeping Harry from going into his mind again. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but couldn't bring himself to wipe the tears away. He felt so overwhelmed with emotions, with memories that were kind of his own. He felt and knew that what he had seen had been genuine. It came straight from Harry's mind, right from his collection of memories.

He felt Harry's hand reach up to wipe the tears away and gently stopped him. He took his hand and placed it back in his own lap before crawling off his lap, the bed and stepping away from the bed. "I…I need to think." He turned his back so he wouldn't have to stare at him.

"Severus…?" Harry whispered worriedly.

Sev held up a hand to stop him, "Its okay Harry…I just need to think. Get better yeah?" He called over his shoulder and he walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry stared after him and felt his insides coil up tight in a nervous tangle. He hoped he'd done the right thing by showing Severus his memories. He bit his still swollen lip and sighed anxiously.

"Harry?"

He jumped in surprise and pulled back the curtains on the left side of his bed. He looked over at the bed Hermione was in, he stared at her big eyes open and staring at him. "Yes Mione?"

"You showed him your memories didn't you?"

"Yeah. You think it was the right thing to do?"

"Well since he kind of just proved 'how much' he loves you, I do. You have got to remember to put a muffliato charm on your bed if you're going to have 'I missed you sex'." Hermione grinned at him, a faint blush echoing onto her cheeks from his.

"Shit…I didn't even think of that." Harry chuckled, "And we didn't have sex Hermione."

"Not from lack of want…" she said with a slightly sarcastic edge to it, but her smile showed that she was joking.

"I think I might have messed it up when I shared all those memories…"

"Harry you had too. He would never have understood the bond between the two of you if you hadn't. And you couldn't live with a lie like that hanging over your relationship, you know you couldn't. And not telling him would have been a lie." Hermione stifled a yawn with her hand as she spoke.

"I know Mione I just…I'm afraid to lose him again. I'm afraid that you and Ron had left your lives back in our time for nothing."

"Oh Harry, Ron and I have told you hundreds of times that we will always be with you. No matter what the situation. You are a part of our family. The three of us are the only bit of our real lives we have left. And since you love Severus, that makes him apart of our family too." She wiped her eyes quickly, "We had only barely gotten to see what you loved so much about him in our time Harry. He loved you deeply and that made us love him. He was our friend because of you…And I never thanked you for that did I? Thank you Harry for showing us the real Severus, and for showing us how amazing he really was and is." A fat tear ran down her cheek and her chin wobbled wildly.

Harry let one tear fall down his cheek and nodded, "He was really amazing wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Hermione reached across the space between their beds and he did as well, grasping his hand tenderly.

"I love you and Ron, Hermione, you're my best friends."

"We love you too Harry. And everything will be okay, better than okay, perfect! He'll come around you'll see. He just needs time." Hermione smiled over at him, releasing his hand and dropping back onto her bed tiredly.

"I hope so. I'll just give him all the time he needs." Harry lay back too and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Harry and Hermione were released from the hospital wing, under strict orders from Madame Pomfrey not to overdue themselves. Ron met up with them right as they were released and Harry wandered ahead by himself to allow them a moment of privacy. He admired their undying love and devotion to each other. It was what he had once had with Severus and knew what they felt.

They caught up with him before he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, red faced, messy haired and breathing hard. He smirked at them for a long moment and then walked into the Great Hall in trepidation.

As he expected, the whole hall went still for a several moments before whispers broke out like wildfire. People twisted in their seats to stare at them and James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all jumped out of their seats to hurry over to them. Lily quickly hugged Hermione while Harry and Ron were overloaded with anxious questions from James, Sirius and Remus.

"What happened to you two?" was lily's question.

"Where the hell were you?" Came James's curious inquiry.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked quietly reaching up to poke carefully at one of Harry's many fading bruises.

"Did you guys just skip out on school and then get dragged back, after a spectacular duel with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked excitedly bouncing up and down, looking eager.

Everyone stopped and looked at him in amusement and he shrugged, "What?! That's one of the rumors going around!"

Harry snorted and shook his head, "No, nothing that spectacular. We had to go back to America to handle some business about us residing here in England permanently. Then we happened to run into one of our enemies. That's all." He looked at their disappointed looks and laughed, "Sorry it's not more exciting!"

"You're going to move here permanently?" Lily asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded happily, "Yeah! We just love it here so much and we have nothing back in America!"

"Excellent mate, you can come with us on our summer trip to Amsterdam!" Sirius grinned, clapping Harry on the back, and then Ron, he stopped himself before doing the same to Hermione and instead just patted her on the head.

"Amsterdam?" Lily looked a little impatient. "That's where you idiots decided for us to go this summer? Honestly!"

"Aw Lily you can't back out on us now!" James cried out flinging her arms around her waist and yanking her close playfully.

To everyone's amazement Lily just rolled her eyes and smiled patiently. "I'm not backing out, but we are definitely having a talk about where we're going this summer!"

Hermione smiled smugly and took Ron's hand pulling him over to the Gryffindor table to eat a quick breakfast. Lily and James followed them, still hesitantly flirting with each other. Sirius, whose eyebrows were raised extremely high, let out a surprised, "Hm. That's new. When did that happen?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You are so clueless sometimes, Sirius."

Sirius pouted and yanked him close, "Am I?"

"Y-yes…" Remus took a deep breath and let go of him, "Let's go get some breakfast Siri. Its James's birthday tonight and you know how the party is going to be tonight."

"Party?" Harry asked curiously walking with them to sit next to them at the table.

Remus loaded a plate with eggs and toast for Sirius and handed it to him, "Yeah, since James is the most popular guy in Gryffindor and since it's his last year, everyone's getting together to throw him a big birthday party tonight. Thank god it's Saturday!" He sighed overly dramatically and smiled at Sirius who was offering him some of his own toast.

"Speaking of which, Remus we still have to sneak into Hogsmeade to get the Firewhiskey and Butterbeer." Sirius said after swallowing an amazingly large amount of food.

"Oh can't we have at least one party that doesn't involve alcohol?" Remus poked his bottom lip out and ducked his head, letting his bangs curtain in front of his eyes to hide his nervousness.

"What's the fun in that?" Sirius rolled his eyes and nuzzled his face into Remus's neck, "innocent, sweet Moony."

"I am not that innocent!"

"Oh no?"

"No, you don't know everything I've done Padfoot." Remus lifted his head and gave Sirius a potentially devastatingly wicked look. The look in his eyes challenging and gloating.

Sirius gulped and a look of jealousy and nervousness in his eyes. But his voice held a hint of defiance as he spoke, "Oh yeah Moonbeam? Like what?"

"If I told you, you might go into a jealous rage and we don't want that do we?" Remus leaned in as he spoke and tapped Sirius on the nose before turning back to his own plate.

Harry grinned at him when Remus looked at him. Apparently he'd figured out that he needed to give Sirius a little push if he ever wanted to him to make a move. In the next moment his eyes were scanning the hall, trying to find his object of obsession. He looked down when he saw that Severus wasn't there.

He hadn't seen him, since that night in the hospital wing, and he wondered if he'd gone to far showing Severus all those memories all at once. He could very overwhelmed and mentally unsure of himself. And Harry couldn't stand thinking of all the horrible things that he could be going through by himself.

He nudged Lily on his next side and when she looked at him, he leaned in close, "Has Severus been going to class regularly?"

Lily looked confused, "Yes, of course. He wouldn't miss class if his pants were on fire. Why?"

"Never mind." Harry smiled a placating smile at her and turned back to his own plate.

"You do love him don't you?" The younger version of his mother asked him, her green eyes questioning him.

"I do yes." He said nodding.

"Good. Because I think he might love you too and it's past the time that he should find love." Lily smiled, patting his arm lightly.

Pleased that so many people seemed to love Severus as much as he did, Harry chatted happily through breakfast. Sneakily talking about James's birthday party, and conversing with Hermione and Ron everything and anything. He was happy and laughing, but also pushing away the lingering feelings of worry when it came to Severus.

A few hours later, Harry said goodbye to Remus and Sirius outside the library and promised too meet up with them to help with James's party later. He was content just to wander the corridors of his beloved school. He was humming a lyric less tune and dragging his fingertips along the cold, stone walls when someone snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

His body went into defensive mode and he spun around, grabbed the person touching his wand arm and slammed him into the wall, his wand pushing into his neck. He froze when he heard a strangled laugh and saw who he was pinning against the wall. "Sev! Y-you scared me!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "You seem to be able to handle yourself well enough!" he glanced down at the wand still pressed into his neck and raised his eyebrow at Harry.

Harry pulled away his wand and shrugged, "Sorry about that. Reflexes." He explained.

His body was still pressed into Sev's and his hands were still pinning Sev's hands to the wall above him. He could feel them trembling underneath his grasp and released one hand. Severus used it to tangle in his hair and pull him forward.

His lips moved harshly and passionately against his and he pressed in his body on fire. His tongue ravished Severus's and he could hear him groaning low in his throat as he pushed his hips into his lovers. Sev's free hand was pulling Harry's face closer and licked up the inside of his mouth. Their tongues clashed together before Severus got edgy, wrestled his hand free, grabbed Harry's shoulder, spun him and pushed him into the wall.

His hands worked up the buttons on Harry's shirt before the other boy could even notice. He was too consumed with how his mouth was dominating his. He took a hold of Harry's chin and pushed it to the side so that he could access his neck. Sev listened to Harry's shuddered out sighs and nipped along his pounding pulse.

"Sev…" Harry whispered burying his hands in Severus's glossy black hair, his body was pushing into his lovers as much as he could and it still wasn't enough.

He ripped open his robes and shirt and palmed up Sev's warm, smooth chest. He ran his hands along the skin to his back and dragged his nails down. He relished in the feel of Sev shivering and he listened to him whimper loudly against his neck. He took one of Severus's hands off the wall and slowly slid it down his own chest to his belted pants. His own hand reached to pull and unbuckle his belt.

Severus was fumbling to do the same and Harry could feel his nervousness. He stopped Severus, pushed back the curtains of hair hanging in front of Sev's face and whispered, "We don't have to do this, if you're not ready…"

With a small snort Severus gave him a tight lipped smirk, "Though technically we've already done everything under the sun, haven't we?"

"No Sev, this is me and you, now. That was the future, someone you'll never be because of my actions. I loved you then and now I love you here. I want to experience everything with you, all over again." Harry cuddled his lips into Severus's neck and kissed lightly across it.

"How do you know you'll like this version of me?"

"Because it's you. I fell in love with your soul and that's still the same, no matter what decade we're in."

"And if I don't feel the same…?" Severus whispered, his black eyes glinting at he stared at Harry.

Harry felt a bolt of panic spike through his body and his skin went cold. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. Just the thought that Severus's words might be true made his heart skip and falter a few times. He stared into his eyes and tried to see a glimmer of something there that would betray what he hoped was a lie.

"Harry? You're an idiot." Severus laughed and pushed Harry back again to kiss him deeply.

"You do love me then?" Harry asked around his lips, relief flooding into him in a wash of refreshing coldness.

Severus rolled his eyes at him but the corners of his lips twitched, "Yes, you dunderhead."

"Oh thank god. I love you too." He yanked him forward and they began kissing roughly for several moments.

When he felt Severus's hands struggling with his belt, Harry let out a breathy moan and reached between them to pull at his belt. It unclasped and he left it hanging open while he went to yank at Sev's. He got it off, letting out a triumphant noise and unbuttoned the button on his jeans. His fingers were on his zipper when he stopped, breathing hard, "Do you want…?"

Unable to speak, Severus just pushed open Harry's pants and shoved his hand in. The moment he touched Harry's hardness, Harry let out a low pitched moan and trembled violently. He was greatly intrigued by what other sounds he could make come out of Harry and gripped tighter on the long, thick erection in his hand, he moved it slowly, letting his thumb graze the tip of Harry's head. He was surprised at the wetness that was pearling out of the tip and smoothed it around the tip and the underside of the head.

Harry's eyes almost rolled back in his head and he buried his face in Sev's hair. The pleasure he was feeling was intense. He almost had forgotten what it felt like when Severus touched him. He wanted Sev to feel the same pleasure as him, so he pulled open his pants and reached in to cup his hardness. It was exactly as he remembered it, thick and very long.

He carefully pulled it out of his pants and began moving his hand up and down, it the fast, tight way that he knew Sev liked. Sure enough a shuddering gasp ripped out of the other mans throat and he felt Severus leaning heavily against him. "Oh. Again…" Sev whispered breath hot against his ear.

Together they moved their hands, Sev going slow and Harry going fast and tight, just the way both of them liked it. Both were thankful that their robes were curtaining what they were doing in the empty, corridor. It was lightly lit, windows lining one side of the corridors, squares of light, lighting up the stone floor.

Harry captured Severus's lips and let him gasp into his mouth as they jerked each other lustfully. He could feel his orgasm coming and pulled at Sev's erection roughly. He moved his mouth down to Sev's neck and sucked the skin until it was red, then he bit down on it again.

Severus gasped from the feel of the pain and pleasure and whispered harshly, "Want you to come…First Harry…"

Smirking at how many times he'd heard Sev say that, Harry nodded, and let himself lose himself in the feelings. He gasped and moaned loudly into his shoulder and bucked repeatedly into his hand. He made sure to keep moving his hands even when he felt his orgasm threatening to erupt. When he came, his hand tightened over Sev's erection and he groaned out his lover's name.

With wide eyes, Sev looked down between them and watched as thin, pearly white cum spurted out of the hole on the head of his cock. He felt Harry buck wildly and heard his loud moans. Just seeing what he'd done to Harry made a low whimper spill out of his mouth and he moved his hips in and out, trying to get friction on his hard on again.

After Harry had recovered from his orgasm, he smiled up at Sev's strained face. He dropped to his knees and leaned in to lick up the length of his erection. He teased him for a bit, thoroughly enjoying the sounds pouring out of Severus, before putting his hands on his hips and pulling him forward and back, effectively pushing his erection in and out.

Severus stared down at him, his mind hazy with pleasure. He tangled his fingers in his hair and began moving his hips on his own. He groaned and started fucking his mouth faster, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat with every thrust. "Harry…" he sighed harshly before coating the back of Harry's throat with his cum.

Harry swallowed hard and licked Sev clean, before shakily standing in front of him. He jumped in surprise when Severus kissed him randomly, his tongue reaching out to every inch of his mouth. He whimpered again when Sev pulled back but blinked dazedly up at him. "Whoa…"

Feeling a bit smug Severus moved his hands away to put himself back inside his pants. He did the same for Harry who seemed to be only able to smile goofily at him. He rolled his eyes at him and asked slowly, "What do we do now?"

"We could go outside and make out some more." Harry grinned at him and straightened his robes.

"Or we could do the defense homework you missed out on all week." Sev raised an eyebrow at him as they started to walk.

"You're no fun, baby!"

Severus stopped and scowled at him, "Do not call me that atrocious pet name! We are not thirteen years old and we are not girls!"

Harry chuckled like he'd expected that sort of response, "What can I call you then, Sevvy Poo?"

"Not Sevvy Poo that's for damn sure!" Severus swatted Harry up the side of the head, though he was fighting hard not to smile.

"Fine Sev…" Laughing Harry leaned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. He slipped his hand into Severus's and intertwined their fingers, "Sev?"

"Yes Harry?" sounding playfully exasperated, Sev smirked at him to show that he was just joking.

"I love you."

"Yes, I know."

"Sev…"

"Okay! I love you too. Happy now?"

"Yes I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Harry lay back on cool grass and was thankful that tree's blocked anyone from seeing what Severus was doing to him. Severus yanked one end of Harry's belt and it pulled itself free from his pants, after tossing that aside he ducked down, unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them open. He leaned in and slowly licked a path from Harry's belly button to the exposed skin, where the pants were being held open by his free hands.

Harry arched up and Sev used that opportunity to slide an arm under his lower back, keeping him arched. Using his other hand, Sev pulled at Harry's pants until they slid down to his knees. He grinned at the sight of the half hard penis and let his palm ghost over it, he waited until Harry had stopped gasping before whispering, "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes…" Harry sent down to him.

"You want me to lick you?"

"Yes!"

"Put your hardness in my mouth and suck hard?"

"YES!"

"Say please, Harry…"

"Please Severus…"

Sev took pity on Harry and ducked his down between Harry's bent knees to lap at the tip of his erection. He licked down the sides slowly, loving the feel of the veins and velvety skin under his tongue. He dragged his tongue back up slowly, before sucking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. He heard Harry let out a loud groan and sucked him in all the way. He marveled at the sweet and salty taste of Harry. It was nice and yet odd, he decided he liked it.

Harry kept gasping and arched up even more trying to keep himself fully in Sev's mouth. His blood boiled at the suction of his mouth going up and down. "Oh Sev…"

Letting off with a loud pop, Sev pushed Harry's legs apart further and lifted his balls with his free hand. He leaned in further and wetly licked the goose bumped sac. He listened for Harry's reaction and when it was good he sucked them in feeling the odd double hardness in. slowly he stuck one finger into his mouth, pulled it out and rubbed it around the puckered hole. Harry's gasps increased and he pushed in further.

Sev pulled his mouth off and positioned himself so that he was right above Harry. He gazed down at him wonderingly as he pushed the tip of his finger in and wiggled. Harry's eyes rolled up and he clutched at Sev's shoulders. Biting his lip Severus pushed his finger all the way in and then pulled it out, wiggling his finger.

When Harry groaned loudly, and snapped his eyes open, his body trembling violently, Sev pulled back quickly. He was afraid that he might have hurt Harry, "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No…Do it again!" Harry said sharply, his eyes softened when they landed on Sev and his thumb rubbed lightly against his cheek. "It felt great Severus. I tell you hurt me okay? But I promise you won't."

"Okay." Sev moved his finger again. He aimed for the bundle of nerves each time he moved his finger and had Harry steadily groaning and cursing under his breath.

Harry arched up and breathlessly said, "Sev…I-I'm g-gonna come!"

Severus watched Harry's pink flushed face tighten up in pleasure as cum spurted out across Harry's stomach. His body tensed up and then shuddered violently. Harry's fingers tightened in his hair and Sev admired the words spilling out of Harry's mouth. Mostly his name but also a few curses and groans.

He pulled his finger out and used it to scoop up the warm cum. He made sure that his lover was watching him when he licked up the side of his finger, swallowing the slipperiness of his juices. Harry stared dazedly up at him, "You are so hot."

Flushing darkly Sev ducked his head and kissed Harry lightly. He nuzzled into his neck when he pulled back he whispered, "That was…interesting."

With one laugh, Harry smiled, "Interesting too light a word I think. I think it was fucking hot."

Feeling even smugger Sev kissed him lightly before standing in his graceful way and dusting orange and brown leaves off his robes. "You might want to cover yourself up Harry." He motioned his half nakedness but was looking past them, past the trees around them.

Harry zipped his pants, buttoned his shirt and jumped to his feet at the last moment, Lily and Hermione walked around a tree, spotted them and stopped in surprise. Almost identical smiles pulled at their lips as they took in Harry's rumpled, flushed look and Severus's mocking smirk and carefully avoiding Harry, eyes.

"Oh hello, did we interrupt something?" Lily sounded just as mocking but more playful as she caught Sev's eyes.

"Interrupt? No of course not, Harry and I simply had to discuss our Defense homework." Sev shrugged his shoulders as though shooing away a fly and kept his voice bored.

"In the forest?" Lily used several pauses in the short simple sentence, her smirk growing more and more defined.

Severus narrowed his eyes on her and his lips twitched in his signature annoyed way. He could see Harry trying not to grin next to him and stiffened angrily. He wanted to reach out and smack Harry upside the head and had to stop himself. "Yes well I couldn't exactly allow myself to be seen with this dunderhead in public could I? Hiding in the forest is simpler."

Harry felt a shiver of cold run through him and hated how fast Sev could change his voice to its cold, vicious façade. He looked back up and caught Hermione's eyes. She gave him a sympathetic look and he shrugged.

"Um I'm going to go…To the uh…" He stumbled through his words and walked swiftly away, avoiding Sev's sharp gaze.

He heard Hermione say a quick goodbye to Lily and Severus and hurried to join Harry. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "He doesn't mean it you know." She whispered up to him, her eyes on the castle they were approaching.

"I know…I just hate when he does that. I'd barely gotten used to him when he realized how much that hurt. Now I have to wait for him to learn again…" Harry sighed and shook his head. "Do…Do you think he'll be the same Severus? My Severus?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head, her bushy hair flying wildly out of the ribbon she'd tied it back with. "Not completely Harry. He won't be the same."

She must have seen the devastated look on Harry's face because she soothingly tightened her hand over his. "But Harry all the things you loved about Severus are still there. His soul is the same, just a little less marred. And you always wanted to take away the pain from his soul. Now he doesn't have it."

"Do you think he…will love me, like he did in the future?"

"Of course Harry. You're souls and hearts are bonded together. You were always meant to be together even when you hated each other. It was clear how much emotion you had for each other."

"I think it'll be hard convincing him of that."

"No he knows, he's just nervous and scared."

"At least I know he wants me now." Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"Is that what you were doing back there?"

"Mhm. He really is an amazing lover, Hermione!" Harry laughed and dodged Hermione's well aimed slap upside his head. "What it's not like we're having sex in the bed next to you…Again."

Hermione flushed at the memory but laughed, "Ronald was so mortified that night, he kept whispering, 'It's not happening, it's not happening.' It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so embarrassing!"

"I never did apologize for that did I?"

"No, you never did. But we forgive you nonetheless." Hermione nodded her thanks at a fifth year Hufflepuff boy who'd opened the front doors and held it open for them.

They were walking up the staircase when Harry felt long, cold fingers wrap around his wrist. He stopped abruptly and so did Hermione. The both looked around and they're eyes jumped to Severus at once. His eyes were on their clasped hands and he was scowling. Hermione moved as if to let go of Harry's hands but he wouldn't let her. His eyes just locked on Sev's in a challenging, cool way.

Severus's scowl grew and his grip on Harry's wrist tightened to a bruising grip. They stayed that way staring at each other and challenging each other for a long while. Until the pain from Sev's grasp hurt too much and Harry let out a pained hiss and tried to get free.

"Come with me." Severus said in a low voice, his tone not leaving much room for argument.

Harry rubbed his wrist and gave Hermione a calming whisper of words as she stared angrily at Snape. He kissed her cheek, murmured goodbye and motioned for Severus to lead the way, "I'm following."

He led him down several staircases and a few more corridors before stopping him when he was sure they were alone. Harry leaned against the wall and stared at him. "What did I do, that made you…so upset? Is it because I called you a dunderhead? Because I only said that so Lily and your friend wouldn't know what we were doing."

"Why does it matter if they know?" Harry asked desperately, trying to get Sev to understand.

Sev blinked rapidly and the clocks in his head started to turn slowly as he watched Harry stare at him closely. He dropped his gaze and shrugged, "I see."

Harry bit his lip and rubbed at the sore ring around his wrist. Severus noticed him and reached out, he slowly and very gently raised his wrist to his mouth. He peppered light and full kisses on it and whispered, "I'm very sorry Harry…For hurting you."

Hearing the double meaning to his words, Harry basked in the warm glow that was Severus's love and understanding. He leaned in and nuzzled his face into his neck. He pressed a kiss to the throbbing jugular his lips felt, "I love you Severus…"

Instead of answering, Severus laid his right palm flat against Harry's chest and then he let out a contented sigh. "You're unexpected Harry…I just need time to acclimate myself to the idea of us."

"I know…I love you, my always –right, slytherin prince."

"Mm I like that one." Sev's breath was hot and sweet against Harry's neck and he just had to taste him again. He lifted his head and kissed him slowly, his lips warm and smooth as they glided across Sev's.

They kissed like that for a while, just holding each other, until Severus pulled back and smirked at Harry's kiss flushed face and swollen lips. "You look quite the sight."

Harry's eyes twinkled at him, "You think so? I must admit you look absolutely delicious after being kissed. Your hairs a mess, your blushing and those plump lips just make me want to go back to kissing you."

Finally Severus blushed and he rolled his eyes, "Overly dramatic."

"Can't take a compliment."

"can't shut up."

"Can't show his emotions!" Harry grinned up at him and pressed his body into his. His eyes glazed over with lust and he licked his lips seductively. "Mm except when I'm sucking you, of course."

Sev watched him dip down to begin assaulting his body and tightened his lips. He looked up at the ceiling as feelings of pleasure rocked through his body and whispered, "I bloody love him…"

Harry looked around the Gryffindor common room and grinned. Everyone in sight who was a sixth year or older was completely smashed. Remus and Sirius had done quite the perfect job of getting contraband alcohol from Hogsmeade. They'd brought back a crate of firewhiskey and several crates of Butterbeer. When he'd asked how they managed to get all the crates back Sirius grinned and told him how Hermione had told them of the shrinking spell she so often used.

At first Harry had been a little shocked by the fact that Hermione would help with such a devious task but when he looked around and saw her sipping a tall glass of firewhiskey and giggling at an amused Ron, he realized that a lot had changed now that they had a new chance at life.

"Harry…"

Harry looked to his left and smiled when he saw a nervous looking Sirius peeking over at him. "What's up mate?"

"Do…Do you think I should try something with Remus?"

"Like what Sirius?"

"Um…I don't know!" Sirius sounded desperate and was wringing his hands. He kept peeking over Harry's shoulders at the small group by the fire. Remus, Lily and James were sitting around the fire laughing and drinking.

He had to admit that Remus looked extremely dashing when he was completely relaxed like he was right now. His sandy hair was tousled attractively and was definitely messier than Harry had ever seen it before. He was wearing a light gray shirt and was lounging in an unexpectedly seductive way. He didn't think Remus was even aware of how gorgeous he looked right at the moment.

"Why don't you just pull him off to the side and kiss him?"

"Just…Just go for it?"

"Yeah. Just go for it."

"Right…" Sirius took a deep breath and seemed to pull on his inner strength, because a calm, determined look came over his face. He patted Harry's shoulder once and muttered, "Thanks mate."

Harry nodded and watched him walk slowly over to the small group. For a few minutes, Sirius just hovered around the edge of the group and laughed along with them, but he said something to Remus who looked up at him and smiled before nodding. Remus reached out for a hand to help him up and Sirius helped him.

He watched Sirius pull Remus to a secluded corner and say something to him. Remus ducked his head, a small smile pulling at his lips but allowed Sirius to stick two fingers under his chin and lift his head so that they were looking at each other.

Feeling like he was watching something very amazing happen, Harry sucked in a low breath and followed Sirius's movements. He leaned in, very slowly, very shyly and before leaning in all the way he brushed back Remus's hair. Then their lips touched and Harry smiled at how their bodies seemed immediately drawn close together.

Remus wrapped one of his delicate hands deep into Sirius's hair and the other slid around his waist trying to pull him closer. Sirius backed them further into the wall and placed one hand above Remus's head, steadying himself.

He was kissing him slowly, like he wanted to take his time learning every inch of Remus's mouth. It was beautiful and Remus seemed content to kiss like that for awhile, but he was soon tugging on the back of Sirius's shirt. He was pulling it up slightly so that his hand could slide up the warm skin of Sirius's back.

Sirius jumped at the feeling and pulled back to look at Remus, whose lips were smiling, his eyes glittering with lust and love. Remus reached up, no hint of shyness in his movements and ran his finger down his chest. He took Sirius's hand and pulled as he walked backwards, towards the stairs leading up to the dorms.

It was adorable how Sirius stumbled a few times as he followed Remus and Harry grinned at the sight of a dominant Remus, his eyes glowing yellow as the wolf showed its approval at the choice of his mate. Harry watched them disappear up the stairs and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. James and Lily were sitting close, talking and flirting, and Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch.

Harry threw back his shot and rolled his shoulders to try and get himself to relax. He had tried talking Severus to come to the party but the Slytherin looked affronted at the idea of going to a party completely populated by Gryffindors. He had just shaken his head and whispered that if Harry got bored with the party he could always find him in the dungeons.

His leg twitching anxiously, Harry debated whether or not to go and find his lover. He threw back another small shot and grabbed one of the half full bottles of firewhiskey. He winked at Hermione when she looked over and pulled open the portrait door.

He slipped out, pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself. He hurried through the halls, down several staircases and ducked down into the dungeons. He shivered and stalked along the cold, creepy corridors. He looked in several classrooms until he finally found the one with several candles lit.

Knocking lightly to announce his presence, he pushed open the door and walked in. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and smirked at Harry. He was sitting in the chair in front of a very old, unused teachers desk, his feet propped up on the desk.

"I was wondering if you were going to come…"

Walking over to the desk, Harry laid the cloak on the desk and then placed the firewhiskey next to it. Severus raised an eyebrow at it and Harry pushed it closer to him. "I couldn't stay away."

He walked around the desk and lifted one of Severus's legs so that he could sit on the edge of the desk in between his legs. Sev pulled the lid of the bottle off and took a long gulp of the whiskey, his face barely grimacing as the liquid burned down his throat. He held it out to Harry who took it and took a long drink before offering it back to Sev. It felt so nice to be just sitting here. Drinking with Severus, even in silence it was comfortable and intimate.

He playfully made to pour the liquid into his mouth for Sev and watched him swallow deeply. He must have pulled back to quickly because a thin line of whiskey slid down from Severus's lip to his neck. Harry pushed Sev's legs down and pulled him slowly closer. His eyes locked on black eyes as he leaned in and licked up his neck tasting the whiskey. He dragged his tongue up his jaw and up to his mouth. He sucked Sev's bottom lip into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

Harry pulled back and brought Sev along with him. He slid off the desk and turned them so that Sev was pressed against the desk. He dragged his eyes down his body and smiled, "You look so…Hot."

It was true. Sev was dressed down as much as Harry had ever seen him. In his tight, unbuttoned, white button up shirt, loose black tie and form fitting black pants. He dragged his eyes back up and smirked back at Severus.

With his right hand, Harry grabbed the end of Sev's tie and with his left he pushed him back against the desk. He lay back against the desk and settled back comfortably. Harry pulled off his shoes one by one and tossed them behind him, he dragged his hands slowly up Severus's legs, feeling the heat from his legs through the pants.

Legs on either side of his waist, Harry gripped Sev's waist and yanked him forward. His groin slamming into Sev's bottom and groin, making them both let out a breathy noise. Looking down at Severus as his fingers stumbled across his pants button, Harry's eyes tried to make it clear what he wanted.

Sev arched his hips and he let Harry pull off his pants, he shivered when the dungeons cool air hit his bare legs. Harry pulled back and waved his wand quickly, his lips moving silently. The room warmed considerably and grew slightly brighter as more candles appeared around them.

"Better?" Harry asked his voice husky.

Nodding quickly, Sev looked away his face flushing at how exposed he was. Harry seemed to understand because as his fingers were popping the buttons on his shirt, he was whispering praises about his beauty under his breath. Once he got the shirt open, he pushed the sleeves down his arms but let the shirt stay trapped underneath his body.

Eyes glued to Sev's beautiful snow white skin, Harry leaned in to lap at one of his nipples. He felt Severus jerk beneath him and heard him let out a low sigh. He tried not to smile but couldn't help it because if Sev had one spot that made him almost instantly hard, it was his nipples. He sucked hard on the hard peaks and tortured him with his tongue only when he could feel his lover writhing beneath him, his gasps coming out jerkily, did he pull back.

Raising his arms around Harry's neck, Sev pulled him close and let him kiss his neck fiercely. He felt his hand go to his groin and rub heatedly. He pushed up and closed his eyes as pleasure flared through him like flames licking every inch of his body that Harry was currently touching.

Quickly reaching for the ends of his underwear Harry pulled them off and smirked when he saw the tie still around his neck. "Mm that is really sexy."

"Harry! Please do something…Anything!" Sev whispered roughly, his eyes still closed.

"What? What do you want me to do? Tell me love."

"Anything, I just want to lose myself in you!"

Struck by how romantic Severus's words were, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against the trembling ones beneath him. He pushed up his legs so that they were bent by his side, grabbed his wand, cast a lubrication spell and lightly rolled his fingertip around Sev's hole. He watched Sev shake underneath him and slowly eased his finger in when he relaxed again.

They both gasped, Sev because of how amazing Harry's finger felt inside of him, and Harry because of how hot and slick he felt. He moved his finger, searching for the bundle of nerves that was deep inside Severus. He brushed against it and watched as his lover jerk and arch up.

He leaned over and began kissing him as he fingered him. Soon Sev was clutching at his shoulders and moaning deeply. He growled at the clothes he was grabbing, grabbed Harry's wand and whispered something under his breath. Harry jumped as his clothes disappeared and laughed, "Impatient?"

"I wanted your skin…"Sev smiled up at him, eyebrow raised defiantly.

The legs around Harry's waist pulled him closer and the tip of his erection bumped against the hand that was still torturing Sev.

Harry looked down between them and then back up into Sev's eyes, "What do you want Severus?"

Feeling shy again Severus pursed his lips and looked anywhere but at Harry. He wanted this, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel Harry inside of him and then feel himself buried deep inside Harry. He wanted to feel how in love Harry was with him.

Knowing he couldn't form the words to express this Severus reached between them after holding himself up on his elbow and pulled Harry's finger out of him. He wrapped a palm around his lover's erection and gently pulled forward. He made sure to position Harry right at his hole before looking up at him.

He stared up into his green eyes and whispered, "Move Harry."

"I love you…" Harry said clearly before he made both of them moan loudly by thrusting deep inside of him.

Panting roughly, Severus clung to Harry as pleasure mixed with pain flowed wildly throughout his body. The pain only made him even more aware of what was happening and he held onto that awareness with all his might.

He watched a torrent of emotions flicker across Harry's face and reached up to touch the side of his face. "Move…"

Harry nodded breathlessly and began to move slowly driving in and out of him, the muscles in his arms tight with tension and need. His face was ducked down, only the glitter of his eyes visible and glowing with passion. His voice was low and husky but Severus could hear him whispering through his grunts. And he could very often hear his name rolling off his lips. Harry looked quite beautiful in the flickering candle lit room, and Sev didn't think he'd ever seen anything so completely perfect.

"Sev…Gotta move…faster!" Harry grunted out before slamming into him roughly, his hips twisting to hit his prostate.

"Harder Harry!" Sev cried his pleasure intense and sharp.

He began lifting his hips to meet Harry's thrusts and their bodies danced together in what they were sure were criminal ways. Their sweat slicked bodies rubbed together and slid against each other, their breaths harsh and deep echoed the other's calls, and their pleasure flared and roared at the same time.

The harder that Harry thrust into him, the more Severus's pleasure grew and the louder his moans grew. His nails dragged down Harry's back and Harry arched up into his touch, his cries filled with satisfaction. He pushed in and out and reached down to grab Sev's leaking cock, trapped between their bodies.

"OH! Oh…" Severus's body stilled and then arched up as he came between their bodies.

Harry followed him and let out a loud groan, his eyes closed and his face flushing with emotion. In the next moment he was pulling himself out of Sev and leaning over to relax his head on his lower chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath his ribs. "Holy fuck…"

"Yeah…Fuck." Sev breathed out lightly. His trembling fingers deep inside Harry's hair, playing with the dark curls.

"You're perhaps the most perfect person I've ever met."

Severus smiled and stretched slightly, his back aching from the hardness of the desk digging into it. "And you're possibly the heaviest."

Chuckling in amusement, Harry lifted himself of the desk and stood. He stared down at Severus's body interestedly and smiled like he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. His eyes trailed up to the black eyes smiling up at him and whispered, "You're so incredibly beautiful."

Smile turning shy Sev held out his hand and let Harry pull him up, he gasped suddenly when the first spike of pain ran up his spine. Harry's eyes widened in concern, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Just a little…" Sev winced when he looked around for his shirt.

He was about to pull it on when Harry made a disappointed noise he looked curiously up at him and Harry smiled, "Can…Can't we just stay here, let me hold you for awhile?"

He watched Sev stare at him closely and let out a small sigh of relief when he nodded. "But where?" Sev asked looking around at the dingy, unused classroom in amusement.

Harry grabbed his wand off the desk and pointed it at the floor. Piles and piles of squishy, silk red and gold blankets spread out on the floor, very comfortable looking. He watched Sev's eyebrow rise at the colors of the blankets and grinned. He took his hand and pulled him down to the mattress thick and very soft silk blankets.

Sev laid back and let Harry wrap his arms around his waist. Harry nuzzled his chest, "You don't regret it do you?"

"No…I don't regret it Harry, never."

"I love you." Harry sighed out in contentment and lightly ran his fingers across Sev's ribs, warranting him a soft, annoyed laugh and a swat on the back of his head.

"I love you Harry."

Enjoying the feeling of Sev's fingers stroking his upper arm, Harry cuddled closer to him and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE

Harry to Severus poking him and rolled to his side that he could stay spooned up into Severus. He felt arms relax around him for a long moment and then the poking continued, followed by a low voice saying, "Harry, wake up love. Wake up!"

Groaning Harry opened his eyes groggily, "What? You want more sex?"

A soft snort could be heard and then Sev said behind him, "No I do not want more sex. We've got to get back to our common rooms."

Realizing where they were Harry rolled onto his back and scooted so that he could look properly at the Slytherin he was lying next to. "What time is it?"

"Around four."

"Bloody hell."

"Mm I'm glad that we share that opinion."

"You really don't want more sex then?"

Severus laughed, "Of course I do. But I also want to be able to walk today!"

"Damn…" Harry pouted playfully and leaned in to kiss his lover lightly. "So, was it absolutely horrible sleeping next to me?"

"Who slept over your atrocious mountain man snores?" Sev teased, his lips twitching.

"I do not snore!" Harry protested, his brow furrowing, "Do I snore?"

With a short laugh, Sev rolled his eyes, "Only a little…It's actually quite endearing."

"Oh really? It's endearing?" Harry grinned a little smugly and cuddled into him.

"You are going to get such a big ego I swear." Sev pecked his nose and rolled onto his back.

"I just like hearing how much you adore me. Would it help you if I told you what I adored about you?"

"If you must…" Sev winked at him.

"Well I love your hair and how velvety it is, how deep and intelligent your eyes are, and how perfectly pink your lips are. I positively come at the sight your skin and get hard the softest touch of your tormenting fingers." Harry lifted Sev's hand and kissed the tips of each long, slender finger. "Your hips, your stomach, your thighs are so sexy. I love the way you smirk at me and the way your eyes tell me how much you want me. I love how you dominate me and how you're probably thinking of the next time we have sex and how you're going to be on top."

Sev blushed and that pretty much confirmed what Harry had said. He took a long moment to be completely rid of the blush on his face before looking straight at Harry and saying confidently, "I will be on top."

Harry purred happily and looked up at Sev from under his eyelashes, "Yes, master…"

"That I do like." Sev said rolling himself on top of Harry, his hands on either side of his head. He dipped in and licked at his bottom lip. "Now why can't you be this submissive all the time?"

"You'd get bored."

Smirking at how right Harry was Sev kissed him in a bruising way. When they were both breathless he pulled back, "We have to go Harry." He smirked and poked Harry's pouting lip.

Harry sighed in resignation and grabbed his wand, with a flick of his wrist they were both clothed. Sev stood and pulled Harry up with him. He trapped his arms behind his back and kissed butterfly kisses across his face, "Thank you for tonight."

"You don't have to thank me love. I would do anything to make you happy."

Sev picked his wand off the chair by the desk and waved it around the room, banishing the blankets and most of the candles. He took Harry's hand possessively and they walked out of the room, and up to the main hall where they would separate.

Sighing Harry plucked at Sev's robes, "I wish we didn't have to separate."

Remembering Harry's memories of how they used to sleep so very intimately together, Sev smiled softly, "Me too. But we do, but don't worry I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Sweet boy." Harry placed his hand on Sev's cheek and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

Still holding onto Sev's hand Harry walked away letting his hand slip lightly out of his grasp, he skipped up the stairs and was about to try and wake up the fat lady when a papery hand reached out to grasp his shoulder.

He spun around and looked up at Professor Dumbledore, "Professor! I was…Just taking a walk."

Dumbledore's eye's twinkled mischievously, "Of course, of course."

Harry scratched the back of his head and realized how much he smelled like sex. "Is there something you need Professor?"

"Alas yes. I must inform you that my spies have told me about Voldemort's newest plan. It's quite grave and I'm afraid that we must act immediately."

Sighing Harry looked away, he knew what he had to do, he just really didn't want too. "Tomorrow Albus. I must sleep and prepare Hermione and Ron for what has to be done."

Albus nodded gravely, "I am truly sorry for asking you to do this again Harry."

"Yeah I am too."

He wondered how he was supposed to tell Hermione and Ron that they had to face the world's most dangerous wizard again. Then he wondered how he was supposed to tell Severus that he was leaving to kill Voldemort. He rubbed his temples and felt a stress headache building.

Harry stood in the doorways of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron flanking either side of him. He stared around the great hall stoically, his heart thrumming rapidly. He hated having to leave this place, even just for a short while. He hated planning a murder even if it was Voldemort. He hated having to leave Severus, his parents and his friends. He didn't know if he was going to walk back into the castle, his first and only home, and if he was ever going to see the man he loved again.

He looked at Hermione and saw that bright determination was on her face, but she had an edge of fear in her eyes as well as she looked around. He reached for her hand and squeezed tightly. She glanced up at him and nodded once to say that she was okay.

With a low sigh he looked at his best friend who was so like the brother he'd never had. Ron wore a fierce look and a steely look in his eyes. He stared back at Harry and nodded as well. Harry made a silent vow to never ask his friends to help him with something so dangerous again and hoped that Ron could see it in his eyes. Apparently he could because Ron smiled in amusement, "Trouble always finds us doesn't it mate?"

"That it does Ron that it does."

Harry looked back around and stepped forward when he saw Sev's smiling face staring at him from the Slytherin table. He stepped forward when his lover stood and began walking towards him. Hermione squeezed his hand once more and then let go. He felt Ron move forward to stand next to Hermione and knew that they were having their own private, silent conversation behind him.

Severus smiled at Harry and walked over to him. But his smile faltered when he saw the expression on not only Harry's face but on his friends faces too. They all looked determined but sad too. It was those shared expressions that had him scared. What could they be focusing on so much? What were they planning? And why did he feel like he was not going to like it.

He finally stopped in front of Harry and whispered, "What's wrong? What's going on Harry?"

"We should talk in the front hall Sev."

Panicking slightly, Sev shook his head, "No, talk to me here." He knew that their conversation could get bad, but he felt like if they were in the Great Hall then it was still just a safe conversation. Harry couldn't do tell him anything too reckless when they were surrounded by safety could he?

"Sev…" Harry pleaded but then let out a resigned sigh when he saw the look blazing in Sev's eyes. "Fine. I have to tell you that I'm leaving again."

Eyes narrowing Severus shook his head, "Why? Where?"

"I have to go and finish this Severus. I have to go and end Voldemort. It's only right, he's out there and he's killing people."

"Why do you have to do it? Why can't someone else? Dumbledore…or someone who isn't you?" Severus's eyes were begging Harry to tell him that he wouldn't go and that someone else would go and kill Voldemort.

"It has to be me. It can't be anyone else Sev. You saw that in my memories." Harry pleaded with Severus to see reason but Sev just kept shaking his head. "If I don't do this he will find me and kill me Sev. I've done too many things for him not to notice. I don't want too, but I have too."

"No you don't! You don't have too! We can hide…We can go somewhere, where he can't find us, please!"

Harry reached out to touch his arm and Sev grasped at his robes, uncaring of how many people were staring at them. "I can't do that. I have to end this. He'll keep murdering people Severus. You know that."

"You're going to go and try to kill him and he's too strong and he'll kill you! Do you want to die? I thought you loved me! And now you're just going to leave me and let yourself be killed? That's not fair Harry!"

"I do love you! I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you Severus!" Harry's voice broke and a haunted look came into his eyes.

"Let me come with you Harry."

Harry shook his head urgently, "No! I would never allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger! I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you there. You must understand that!"

Severus ducked his head and whispered, "He's too strong Harry…You'll die and leave me here. I cannot handle life without you in it. You made it that way, and you cannot back out on that!"

A definite haunted look came into Harry's eyes as he recalled knowing the exact feeling that Severus would feel if he failed. He stepped closer and closed his eyes as he whispered, "I love you and I will come back to you Severus."

Trying not to panic horribly and beg Harry to stay with him, Severus turned his face away and didn't reply. He heard Harry's agonized sigh and voice whisper again, "I love you." Harry kissed him roughly on the space where his neck met his jaw and he could hear him walk away.

He knew they were gone when the chatter in the Great Hall picked back up but remained standing there, he didn't want to see that Harry was gone. It just wasn't fair!

When a hand tapped his shoulder his eyes burst back open and he gasped out, "Harry?" But it was just Lily's green eyes staring back at him in concern. He brushed her hand off and rushed out of the Great Hall into the Main hall, but he was too late and it was empty. Severus stared at the huge wooden doors and whimpered out a low, "No. I love you too."

He backed up and dropped onto the staircase behind him, his hands covering his face. He heard Lily walking up to him and then she was sitting next to him, "Sev? He'll be back. He…told us he just had to go take care of some business."

"No! You don't understand what he's going to do! He's going to…"

"Mr. Snape, there you are! A word if you don't mind?"

Severus stared up at Professor Dumbledore in bemusement, "Professor?"

"A word if you don't mind?" Dumbledore smiled his trademark patient smile at them and Lily stood with a whisper to Sev telling him that she would meet up with him later.

When he seemed to be sure that they were alone Dumbledore sighed and went to sit next to Severus. He pulled a small tin out of his robes and opened it, "Lemon Drop?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure? They're quite tasty!"

A little baffled by the crazy old man's insistence Severus stared at him, "No thank you."

"Ah well." Dumbledore sniffed and popped one of the muggle candies into his mouth before sighing, "I'm aware that you've found love with our young Harry."

"Yes…" Sev didn't even try to wonder how Dumbledore knew that. The infuriating old man just seemed to know things whether they were secret or not.

"And I gather he's shared his memories with you?"

"Yes."

"Then you must know how dangerous telling anyone about the real him, and what he's going to do is right?"

Severus looked down again, away from those piercing blue eyes. "I understand."

"Excellent. I wouldn't think to tell you not to be afraid for him Severus, but just remember that he's defeated Voldemort before. He can do it again. It's all in the power of love. And he is loved." Dumbledore stood slowly and dusted off his robes. "Be well Severus. And think rationally."

Looking down again Sev sighed, "Did he say how long he was going to be gone?"

When he didn't receive an answer he looked up and scowled when he saw that Dumbledore was gone. He hadn't even heard him leave. One day he was going to learn how to be that silent.

He stood and walked without caring where he was going. His body still ached from Harry's and his own lovemaking the last night and he didn't want to think that that would be the last time they would hold each other, kiss each other or be inside each other. His chin wobbled as he thought of the fact that he hadn't told Harry he loved him back before he left. What if he never saw him again? What if Harry had needed that bit of comfort to get him through what he had to do?

He went up to his common room, ignored a harried look Lucius who was apparently very late for classes and climbed up the stairs to his shared room. He sat heavily on his bed and leaned back against the headboard.

So what if he missed class, out of his seven years at Hogwarts he'd never missed class once, and now that his lover had gone off to kill the world's most dangerous wizard of the moment, he think it was okay if he missed some classes.

Shutting his eyes he let his nerves wrack his body. He didn't want to lose Harry, not when he'd finally gotten him. Sev had finally allowed himself to love Harry and just the mere thought that he was going to be taken away from him was unbearable. He'd never let himself love anyone besides him mother and Lily in her own special way, but he had never loved anyone with his whole heart.

They were supposed to be together forever, that's how he thought it. He couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Harry for the rest of his life. They were just made for each other. Bound together.

He shuddered at what he imagined Harry had gone through when he'd lost his older self in the future. Because it must have felt ten times as horrible as Sev was feeling right then. He swore to himself that if Harry returned to himself happy and unhurt he would be the best lover he could be and not just in bed. He wouldn't care what people thought about him, he would happily kiss Harry in front of the entire school, he wouldn't ever insult him intentionally, and he would do anything to see Harry beam at him in that beautiful and loving way.

He swore that to himself.

Harry stared at the top of his tent and tried to ignore Hermione and Ron talking across from him. They were a few kilometers away from where Voldemorts war camp was setting up and he could often hear the roar of multiple giants at once. It was giving him the biggest fucking headache and not much improving his moods.

He let out a loud groan and stretched his stiff muscles. They'd run into a few death eaters on their three day journey and it had been a long and pointless battle. Of course the three of them were more than capable of taking out two unsuspecting death eaters. They'd knocked them unconscious, sent Dumbledore a message that he could sort out what to do with them and continued with only a few wounds.

Hermione looked up at him in concern, "What is it Harry, is your scar bothering you?"

Trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes, Harry shook his head, "No I'm just eager to get this done and at the same time not eager. I wish Severus was here. He would just have slapped me upside the head and told me too snap out of it."

Looking a little shocked, Hermione tutted and Ron chuckled, "He wouldn't have...Oh who am I kidding of course he would have."

"Are you guys going to redo the bonding ceremony?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyes bright with interest and excitement.

Harry gave her an astonished and amused look, "Hermione, Severus is barely talking to me! I doubt that we'll be talking about getting bonded again for a long time!" He looked at Ron in amusement and saw him chuckling silently.

Obviously not even trying to resist rolling her eyes, Hermione rolled hers, "Oh Harry! He was scared and upset that you were leaving! That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you!" Hermione stood and shook her head in an annoyed way. "Boys!"

Ron and Harry watched her flounce away to sit on her and Ron's bed, opening a book and reading it huffily. Out of the corner of his eye Harry kept an eye on her as he whispered to Ron, "What was that about and why do I think it was about more than me and Severus?"

Ron sighed quietly, "I don't know. I think she wants more of a…commitment from me…"

"Well? You've been together for a long time and friends for even longer. You love her and know that she's the one. Why not go for it?"

"I just want to wait for the right moment, when I know it's all going to be okay." Ron dipped his head and stared at the table.

Harry felt an immense amount of guilt flood into him and looked away. He could understand Ron waiting to ask Hermione to marry him and to bond their souls. They didn't know what would happen, they didn't know if they would all make it from the battle they were about to enter into and try to end.

He felt so bad for Hermione, she wanted the man that she had loved since she was eleven to make that great commitment to her and was confused about why he wasn't. But he felt worse for Ron. He loved Hermione so much, more than anyone realized and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and couldn't feel confident enough to ask her to marry him. He didn't know if he would be able to spend the rest of his life for her. He didn't know if she would live long enough for him to commit to her.

Sadly he reached across the table to grasp Ron's arm. He squeezed it firmly before standing. "I'm going to get to sleep."

He walked over to his bed and lay back heavily, fully clothed. His eyes were closed when Hermione spoke, "So tomorrow…Tomorrow is the day Harry?"

Letting out a low sigh, Harry opened his eyes and sat up resting on his elbow, "Yes I think that tomorrows the best time to do it."

She looked at Ron first, her face a torrent of emotions, sadness being the first and most prevalent on her face, and then down. "Harry…We…I am very sorry for the fact that you have to k-kill Voldemort again, just because we brought you back in time. I know how this tears at your soul and I'm just very sorry."

Harry looked at her gravely, "I'm not saying that it's not the worst part of being brought back but it must be done. I know you only did this out of love and you don't have to be sorry. I can do this, because it has to be done."

He lay back down and sighed, "I only wish that you two would consider staying here, away from danger…"

"Oh shut up Harry! We're with you in this and nothing you can say is going to change this. It's a little late in the game to be telling us to stay away from you." Ron snapped, but his eyes were twinkling playfully.

"Well said Ronald." Hermione grinned at her boyfriend.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "If you guys were even a little sane you would have dumped me in the first year when we had to save Hermione from that bloody troll."

"Well I guess we're all insane aren't we?"

"And I was in the first year! It's not like I was going to be able to take down a fully grown mountain troll on my own! It's different now…throw me in a room with a troll any day and I could take it…"Hermione grumbled, angrily tossing her hair back.

Ron and Harry both burst out laughing, which made Hermione grudgingly smirk and then laugh as well. Harry basked in the warmth of just being with his two best friends and acting like it was old times. It wasn't farce or anything. It just felt so right that he was confused by it.

Before he fell asleep Harry made a silent promise to himself that he would devote more time to being with the two of them. Just being together like old times.

Harry stood in front of Lord Voldemort and stared into the bottomless black eyes and marveled at the fact that he didn't look like he had before. He still had the hollowed out face, extremely pale skin, black bags under his eyes and wild, crazed look in his eyes. But his face hadn't adopted the snake like look it would have in the future.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked his eyes staring at Harry disdainfully.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked lightly, pacing back in forth but keeping his eyes locked on Voldemorts.

"Why are you here? I haven't heard of many Americans that are interested in my efforts to clean up the wizarding world."

With snort, Harry smirked, "Is that what you're calling it these days?"

Voldemort sneered at him, his fingers tightening on his wand. "I could kill you before you could even raise your wand little boy, disrespectful!"

"You really think you could? Hm. That would be an interesting thing to find out wouldn't it?" Harry smiled playfully at him.

The first sign of intrigue and curiosity hit Voldemorts eyes and he cocked his head slightly to the side, "Who are you boy? What do you want?"

Letting a playful sigh Harry shrugged in almost a comic way, "I'm afraid that I'm not here on good terms Tom."

"You dare…How do you know that name?" Voldemort asked fear and shock flashing across his face.

"Well you travel back in time and you just kind of know stuff."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want…But it's what I have to do. And I'm sorry Tom but I don't see you atoning for what you've done." Then he lifted his wand quickly and saw Voldemort repeat the move just as quickly.

But his wordless spell and the power of the elder wand was far too unbeatable and Voldemorts wand flew in the air and clattered to the ground at the same time that it's master body hit the ground, a look of complete shock on his still features.

Harry stepped over to the body and slowly closed the lids of Tom Riddles eyes. He felt like the move was symbolic, like he was not only shutting the eyes of the one person that could have completely ruined his life again but like he was shutting a door on the past, on his past and all the bad that had happened.

It was time for him to move on his life, to move on in his life with Severus.

When the door to the large, almost dark room that he was in burst open he jumped up his wand flying forward. But it was just Hermione and Ron looking a little panicked. "Harry! We have to go, they're coming!" Hermione yelled running towards him.

Ron grabbed one of her hands and kissed her fiercely, when he pulled back she looked a little dazed. "Hermione, will you marry me!?" he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box at the same time that his head was spinning around to look at the door they just came through.

"Oh Ron! Of course! I love you!" Hermione yelled and then she was the one kissing him fiercely and as though her life depended on it.

After letting out a brief chuckle and rolling his eyes at the way his friends seemed to like professing their love in dangerous situations, he realized they couldn't stay there any longer. "Let's go." Harry grabbed her free hand and pulled her out of the room. They ran along the mansions long hallways and up the stairs as far as they would go. He spotted a balcony and kicked the doors open. He could hear the roars of the Death eaters as they found they're master dead and then footsteps flying up the stairs after them.

He looked over the edge of the balcony and then up at the sky seeing a bright flash of red. He said quickly, "Both of you grab onto me now!" When they did as he said, Harry jumped onto the ledge and then jumped off. He could hear Hermione scream in his ear as he raised his hand up into the air. His fingers closed around smooth feathers and he yelled, "Home Fawkes!

The phoenix let out a musical call and then darkness was all he could see.

Severus was sitting in the Great Hall trying to force himself to eat some toast when he heard a girl let out a loud scream and looked up. A tall brunette girl was standing ram rod straight up staring down at what looked like a daily prophet.

He glanced at Lucius and then back at the Hufflepuff girl. She was getting louder and louder as she spoke to her friends until everyone else in the hall could hear her yell, "He's dead! They found He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dead! He's dead! He's gone!"

The hall was silent for a long moment and then an enormous amount of chatter rang out across the hall and people reached for their own newspapers. Soon people were hugging and sobbing into each other's shoulders happily.

Sev took a deep shuddery breath and realized that a tear was threatening to fall down his cheek. He was aware that many of the other students at the Slytherin table looked less than happy, but he felt like he was going to faint.

So Harry had succeeded in killing the dark lord, but where was the news about him? Was he okay? Did he survive? He took a deep breath and stood without thinking, looking around when he thought he heard someone call his name. But he couldn't be sure of that as the roar of celebration was still too loud to hear anything.

He looked around when he heard it again, then heard Lucius laugh once and looked at him curiously, "Do you hear…"

Lucius rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the teachers table. Sev turned his head slowly and his heart stopped when he saw what he'd been dying to see for four days.

Without a thought, Severus ran up to him at the same time that Harry moved towards him. He threw himself into Harry's arms and let his tears flow freely into his shoulder. "Oh my god. Bloody fucking hell Harry. I was so scared! So worried…" he lifted his head and saw that Harry was smiling a watery smile at him.

"I'm alright. I wasn't going to leave you. I never will, I promise. I love you and I've missed you so much." Harry sniffed, his hands rubbing up and down his back.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry that I let you leave without telling you that. I'll make it up to you. I'll tell you I love you ten times an hour!" Severus apologized.

Harry chuckled, "Oh Sev…"

"Don't say anything! You'll ruin it…Just kiss me." Then Sev flinched when he realized that he'd insulted Harry again. "Or I might. Just kiss me."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Harry whispered as he dipped down.

Sev sighed in relief when Harry's lips pushed onto his and heat pushed into his mouth. He tipped his head to the side and let Harry slide his tongue inside. They kissed slowly and studiously, as though trying to re-acquaintance each other's their mouths to the others. It was beautiful and perfect and they wished they would never have to stop but they could hear wolf whistles and chuckles from the crowd that was apparently watching them.

Harry pulled back his eyes flicking to the crowd and his lips smirking. "We have an audience…Do you want to go somewhere they won't see?"

"Let them watch…"Sev whispered, his devilish smirk pulling at his lips and then he was pulling his face back into kiss him deeply.

The End.


End file.
